Until We Meet Again
by Female-Fighter
Summary: From birth to death and even in the afterlife some people are just meant to be friends forever.
1. Eric and Alan

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Pick up your feet Eric, come now walk like a big boy for your mother."  
"Yes mama."  
Eric Slingby held on to his mother's hand as they walked to a friend's house. He didn't hate visiting them he would just rather play as most four year olds did.  
"Elain sweetie, it's Lynn are you home?" Staying quiet so his mother could hear inside he noticed she opened the door and they stepped inside.  
"Oh love you shouldn't be up. Look at you." Letting go of his mother's hand Eric watched as she helped her friend sit.  
"I'm fine Lynn honest. I need some movement, I can't handle being in bed all day anymore. Oh you brought your son, look at how big he is getting."  
"Eric come say hello to Mrs. Humphries. You remember her I'm sure. Her husband and your father meet often."  
Stepping closer to his mother he dropped his head slightly.  
"Hello ma'am. Wow your stomach is really big!"  
"Eric!"  
Flinching from his mother's voice he wasn't sure what he did. Her stomach was huge; she must not have chewed her dinner completely. Mrs. Humphries didn't seem as upset since she was laughing, his mother could be strange sometimes.  
"Oh Lynn it's fine. He is adorable. Your right Eric my stomach is quite big. Do you care to know why?"  
Nodding yes he stepped closer to hear what she as going to tell him.  
"It's because I am going to have a baby."  
"A baby?"  
"Yes, right now there is a little baby growing inside of me. You grew inside of your mother at one time too."  
"I did?"  
"You did sweetie. I can't believe it's been years already. Time has moved much too quickly." She sat next to Elain so they could talk as they usually did when they got together.  
"Care to feel the baby kick Eric?"  
"Okay." How could he say no, the whole thing confused him? Doing as he was told he placed a hand on her stomach. Feeling something hit his hand his eyes went wide.  
"Wow!"  
"He is saying hello to you. Tell me Eric, when my child is born will you play with him and become his friend?"  
"Okay."  
"Oh that's so good to hear. Thank you so much Eric."

He didn't mind being here with his mother since his dad was working but it was boring here. Mrs. Humphries was really nice though, she gave him candies. He had always liked her because she was really nice and funny, her husband was nice too but he liked her better.  
"Your son is such a beautiful child, he took after you and your husband so wonderfully."  
"Yes, he has hair just like his father and my blue eyes. There is no denying he is my son. I'm sure your child will take after you both. With features so soft it would be impossible for that not to pass on."  
Hearing them going back and forth he tuned them out and played on the floor with the toy he brought with him.

Eric stood in front of his house playing with a ball before lunch. He had finished all he had to do for his mother so he could play before he had to eat. He was determined to get better with his kicks, the ball never went where he wanted it to.  
"Eric sweetie, can you come inside for a minute?"  
Hearing his mother he grabbed the ball and went inside before he got yelled at.  
"Yes mommy?" Seeing her in the kitchen he saw she was preparing a basket of some sort.  
"Could you be a dear and bring this to Mrs. Humphries?"  
"Awwwww."  
"Do this and come straight home, then you can eat and play until your father gets home."  
"Okay." Disappointed he put his ball down and took the basket, he really just wanted to play outside. Going outside he started towards her house, she wasn't that far and he didn't have to go down any other roads. He just didn't like walking by himself though; one of the people on this street scared him. They had this toothless smile and laugh that made him want to run and hide. Hopefully he wouldn't run into him today or at least not until he was coming home so he could run.

Not getting an answer from the front door Eric walked around the back to try. He had done this before when she didn't hear him. On his tippy-toes he reached for the handle and opened the door when it didn't open. His mother would be mad at him if he left the basket on the steps. Though maybe she wasn't home?  
"Oh Eric, I thought I heard someone knocking, I'm a little slow right now. Come in sweetie."  
"My mother wanted me to give this to you." Holding the basket out for her he waited for her to take it.  
"Oh thank you. You're such a kind boy, always helping your mother."  
Not saying a word he waited to make sure he was good to go. He didn't want to upset his mother by not bringing something home. Looking around the room he tried to patiently wait, though he wished she would hurry so he could go home and play.

Hearing a strange noise he looked over at her. Something seemed to be wrong as she leaned over the counter.  
"Ma'am? Did you get hurt?" Slowly he stepped closer to her; he was starting to feel his body fill with worry. He didn't know what was wrong but he wished his mother was here.  
"…Eric… I need you to run home and get your mother for me…I think the baby might be coming…"  
"Ma'…?"  
"Now, please Eric."  
Turning he ran as fast as he could from the house yelling for his mother as he got closer. Seeing her stepping outside he yelled for her before pulling her dress towards where he just came from.  
"What in heaven's name has gotten into you Eric? I taught you better than this."  
"But momma, Mrs. Humphries, baby, coming." He tried to get the words out as best as he could though he had trouble breathing.  
"What about, oh!" Feeling his mother pull away he watched her go back into the house and come out moments later.

Eric sat on the front steps bored. He had no idea why his mother made him follow her here. All he wanted to do was play, this was so unfair. Using his finger he made drawings in the dirt in hopes to pass the time better. Hopefully he wouldn't have to be here much longer. How long did it take to have a baby anyway? Hearing the door behind him open he saw his mother there.  
"Momma can we go yet?"  
"Soon I promise. Thank you for being such a good boy. Do you want to see the baby?"  
"…okay…"  
Taking his mother's hand they went inside towards the bedroom. Slowly stepping in, it took coaxing from his mother and Mrs. Humphries to get closer.  
"I want you to meet someone Eric, it was thanks to your bravery that Alan was born safely."  
"Alan?"  
"Yes, that is my son's name. Eric, this is Alan." Watching her move her arms he got a better look at the baby in her arms.  
"Alan."

Alan sat in bed staring out his bedroom window as he heard a gentle knock before his rooms door opened.  
"Alan, sweetie, I brought you lunch."  
"Okay Momma."  
Having it placed in front of him he noticed she sat beside him on the bed.  
"Momma, why can't I go play with the other kids?"  
"Because you aren't strong enough to run around with them."  
"What if I am really careful, please momma?"  
"Sorry but no. Your health is important to me and the doctor has said you are too weak."  
Moving his hair out of his face she tried to get him to smile at her. A few months after he was born he had gotten sick from the snowy weather they had. The fact that he survived at all was a miracle in itself but it left him much weaker than most. He was always sick and bedridden from it.  
"I know it's hard sweetie. Once your father gets home we'll do something alright?"  
"Okay…" Understanding this wasn't going to let him go outside he moved to eat his lunch.

A few days later Alan got out of bed to see his parents were talking to a couple of people in the other room. He really wanted to go play with the other children. His parents were busy with the other people they would never know. Sneaking out of his room he walked out the back door and headed towards the laughter he heard every day. Maybe he could finally make a friend, like the ones his in his stories that his mother would read to him all the time.

Eric played in front of his house kicking his ball around. He was supposed to be playing with the other kids since his parents were out but he didn't want to play their dumb game. Hearing something strange from the other kids he went to see what was up. Turning the corner he saw the others messing with someone he had never seen before.  
"He is probably a ghost, look he is so pale."  
"I'm not a ghost, I'm Alan."  
"Ghost, Ghost!" Seeing the others kids run away the newcomer was left alone and sat on the dirt. He seemed ready to cry.  
"You just move here?"  
Eric stepped closer and gave his hand to help the other one up.  
"No, my mommy says I'm always too weak to play with the other kids." Seeing the ball Eric was holding Alan pointed to it. "Can I play with the ball?"  
"My ball? Sure let's play. I'm Eric by the way."  
"I'm Alan."  
"Nice meeting you. How old are you?"  
Holding up five fingers Alan said, "This many."  
"Your five, I'm nine." Using Alan's hand he made nine fingers so he would understand, he started laughing at how amazed he was by that.

The two kicked the ball back and forth for awhile until they got bored. Alan liked hanging out with Eric, he was funny. Sitting on the steps they talked before something came to Eric's mind.  
"Your name is Alan? Is your last name Humphries?"  
"That's my name."  
"My mom says you're always sick. What is wrong with you? And is your mom going to be mad?"  
"My mommy says I got really sick when I was a baby. I just wanted to play with the other kids. I feel okay."  
"My mom is going to yell at me. Let me help you home."  
"Okay."  
Seeing he really didn't want to he smiled as he got Alan to stand. "I can go over to your house sometimes, so we can play. I can bring some of my toys. My dad makes the coolest!"  
"Okay! Eric, do you want to be my friend?"  
"Sure."  
"Yay!"

Opening the back door Alan was scooped up in his mother's arms.  
"Where have you been? Your father went out looking for you. Do you feel okay?"  
"Momma, I'm fine. I played with Eric! He is my new friend!"  
"Eric?" Looking over her son she saw Eric standing in the doorway hoping he wasn't going to get in to much trouble, he could tell his mother was looking at him with eyes that meant he was getting a talking to later. Though, he did the right thing, he brought Alan home. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. The last thing he wanted to his parents or Alan's parents to think he kidnapped him or something. After being thanked a bunch of times by Mrs. Humphries it was decided by both mothers that the two could play again. It probably wouldn't be outside but at least it was better than having to play with the other kids all the time.

0o0o0o0

So I had this chapter started awhile ago but never felt like writing a certain part so I could finish it. Well I finally got past it last night so I can now post chapter 1. I hope you like it so far and continue reading. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	2. You really want to be my friend?

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Eric ran over to knock on Alan's door waiting for it to open. Seeing Alan come out and yell to his mom he would see her later they left.  
"Where are we going today?"  
"My house. I'm supposed to be grounded. But I told my mom I was going to help you catch up in school. Though I bet you won't even need it."  
"I should have brought my books then. And what did you do to get grounded again?"  
"I didn't do my homework, and sort of played a prank on the teacher. And nah it's cool, you can use my old ones. Plus, I figured we should take it easy for right now. You were sick for awhile."  
Getting to Eric's they went into the kitchen to see books waiting for them.  
"Oh Alan. I'm so glad to see your feeling better. Eric here gets so bored when you two can't get together."  
"Thank you ma'am. And thank you for letting me come over. Eric told me he was grounded."  
"No problem sweetie. We don't want you to fall any further behind. And Eric seems to do his work when you're helping him."  
"Mother."  
With that she let them be so they could get to work. They weren't in the same grade and Alan missed a lot of school from always getting sick but he loved school. He should really have a teacher come over to the house to teach him but he liked being around others. He didn't have any friends outside of Eric but he hoped that it could change one day. Though if it didn't he was okay with that too.

"I'm bored with this Alan. School is so boring."  
"I don't think so."  
"Yea. Cause you're never there." Realizing what he said and seeing Alan drop his head he quickly tried to take it back. "I'm sorry, I know you don't do it because you want to."  
"I hate always being sick. It's not fair that I can't do what you can."  
"Alan?"  
Snapping his head up he saw Eric looking at him.  
"Want to go outside for some fresh air? This can wait."  
Nodding okay they got out of their chairs and went outside. Eric knew that Alan loved being outside and hated when it rained or was too cold because then he couldn't. Sitting on the front steps they watched the clouds pass. Eric felt bad that Alan always got sick, he was nine he should be able to run around and play the way everyone else did. That was why they always went exploring when they could. So Alan got to fell like everyone else. He got to see the world.

Alan followed Eric excited to know where they were going to this time. His mother didn't know they did this, she would never approve but he loved it.  
"Over here Alan."  
Coming up behind him he saw an open field, well not really open since it held nothing but tall grass.  
"Wanna play tag?"  
"I don't know."  
"Scared you'll get lost? Or just not feeling up to it?"  
"The first one." Sitting down in the much shorter grass Eric sat next to him for a few minutes before they got up to go elsewhere. He had another place he wanted Alan to see. Going back into town they went behind Alan's house to head into the woods over there. Alan could see how excited Eric was to show him this and couldn't wait to see it either.  
"Tada!"  
"Wow!" They stood staring at a pond, it was a nice size too.  
"Hey Alan, want to make this our secret area?"  
"Like a secret hideout? Sure!"  
Watching Eric throw a rock into the water he saw it skip across. Trying himself he watched it just sink.  
"Here let me show you."

Before they realized it they saw the sun starting to set.  
"Eric! I need to get home! My mother is going to get mad!"  
"Oh man I can't believe it's so late!" Grabbing Alan's hand they started to run back. Luckily they were much closer than they were before. Seeing his house they stopped running so Alan could catch his breath. Opening the front door he saw his mother standing there with his father beside her.  
"Where have you been Alan?"  
"Sorry mother. I was playing with Eric and we didn't see how late it was."  
"Are you sweating? How many times so I have to tell you to take it easy? Do you like worrying me? Do you like being stuck in bed with a fever?"  
"No mother, I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll be more careful promise."  
Seeing Alan ready to cry Eric stepped in, he couldn't let him get in trouble for nothing he did.  
"This is my fault ma'am. We were playing in the field and when Alan saw how late it was I tried to get him home as soon as possible. I should have paid better attention to the time and not had him rush."  
"Alan, room."  
"Yes mother. Good-night Eric." Dropping his head he went into his room with him mother behind him. His father stayed with Eric to talk to him for a minute. This couldn't be good.

Eric opened his back door to see Alan there. He hadn't seen him in days. Thanks to what happened last time Alan wasn't allowed out except for school and Eric knew Alan's mother was mad him so he didn't go over there. His father thanked him for playing with Alan but something told him his mother didn't feel the same.  
"Can you play?"  
"Sure." Going outside he waited to see what Alan said about what he wanted to do.  
"Can we go to where we were last time? I really like it there."  
"Our hideout? Sure." Joking around with Alan he got him to smile and laugh as they walked to their hideout. He liked hearing Alan's laugher; there was something about it that he always enjoyed.

Alan laid in the dirt to watch the sky once they arrived, something about being here was relaxing. It was worth getting yelled at last time. Eric watched him and noticed he looked exhausted. They hadn't walked that far or that fast.  
"Hey Alan, are you feeling alright?"  
"I am. Why? Looking over at Eric he saw he had been watching him.  
"Just making sure." They laid next to each other watching the clouds roll by talking about different things. It was funny how Eric found this to be as enjoyable as playing around with him.

When they decided to head back before Alan got yelled at again Eric heard something fall. Turning around he saw Alan in the dirt breathing heavy.  
"Alan!" Moving next to him he saw his face was red and he kept coughing. "Why did you lie to me about being sick?" Panicked he tried to get him to stand so he could get him home.  
"I wanted to make sure we…we were still friends. When I didn't see you…I started to worry that maybe, maybe you didn't want to be…be my friend anymore."  
"Alan. Of course you're still my friend." Seeing he was too weak to walk he put him on his back and carried him to his house. With a combination of yelling, and as best as he could he knocked, the door finally opened to show Alan's father. Taking him from Eric he watched as he was carried to his bedroom. A quick thanks was all he got before he was left alone. Heading home he hoped Alan was going to be alright. He had to be alright. Alan was a lot stronger than others gave him credit for.

Every day he went over there to see how he was doing. Every day he was told he still had a fever and couldn't see him. Every day he told them to tell Alan he hoped he got better soon and he asked about him. He didn't want Alan to ever think they weren't friends. After school after almost a week and a half of not seeing Alan, Eric went over to his house and went around to his window. Seeing it was just Alan in the room he gently knocked. Alan looked over at the window before sitting up. Putting a finger to his lips he pointed to the door. Eric ducked as he saw it open and Alan's mother stepped in. Alan didn't move as she felt his forehead.  
"Well your fever finally broke it feels like. That's good to see. Try to get some sleep and I'll bring you dinner in a little bit."  
"Okay mother. And mother. I'm sorry for worrying you."  
Kissing his forehead she smiled at him before leaving him to rest. Making sure she wasn't coming back he got out of bed to open the window. Sticking his head out he saw Eric under it.  
"Hi there!"  
"Shh before my mother hears you."  
Standing up they talked at the window for a few minutes hoping Alan's mother wouldn't hear them.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm getting better. I'm sorry for worrying you. And thank you for carrying me home."  
"It was nothing."  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"Making sure you're okay. I came by everyday but I couldn't see you. I wanted you to know that no matter what we'll always be friends."  
"Really? As in forever? Even though I'm weak and always sick?" Resting his head on the window sill he thought about really knowing someone forever.  
"Yea, forever. Alan? What are you thinking about?" Resting against the house Eric looked up at the blue sky. It was a little chilly but still beautiful.  
"The doctor told my mother I was lucky to be alive. My fever was really bad. She doesn't know that I heard but I did. This is the second time I should have died."  
"You'll never die, your too strong for that."  
"That's silly, never dying. Everybody dies Eric."  
"I know that, I'm older than you remember."  
"Alan sweetie."  
"It's my mother, hide!"  
Moving towards the side of the house Eric hid as Alan turned to see her coming into the room.  
"What are you doing out of bed? And why is the window open, do you want to get sick again? I heard voices, were you speaking to someone? Was it Eric?"  
"I was warm so I opened the window, it looked nice out. And I wasn't talking to Eric. Mrs. Nelson's cat was walking around the house."  
"Come back to bed. It's a little chilly but I guess I could leave the window open for you for now."Though, she had closed it so it wasn't open as much. "You didn't pet that cat did you? It is a walking disease."  
"No mother I didn't pet it." Climbing back into bed he was tucked in. "Mother, has Eric stopped by here?"  
"Almost every day. That boy has been worried about you since he brought you home. Once your better you need to thank him for bringing you home. You two are good friends aren't you?"  
"We are. I want to get better so we can play together again."

Alan and Eric stood with their families in the center of town. Alan could see Eric's eyes shining with hope that his name was called. He was probably the only one in this group that held that hope. As the names were starting to be called Alan saw Eric's mother squeeze Eric's hand. Men were being called to war, it had started two years ago and still had no end in sight. Eric talked about joining now that he turned eighteen. He hadn't had the chance yet as the draft came into town. Now they all waited with the other eligible sons and families. As each name was called the tension built until the officer said "that was all," everyone in their party exhaled knowing Eric was safe and not going off to war. Well, everyone but Eric that was.

0o0o0o0o0

I have started chapter 3 and hope to finish it tonight though I don't know if I will or when I will be able to update next. Please review and leave any thoughts.  
~Femalefighter~


	3. Good-bye for Now

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Alan saw Eric sitting by the pond watching the slight ripples that the wind made.  
"Thought you would be here."  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Kind of funny, all these years and we still consider it our secret hideout."  
"Yea."  
Sitting next to him they watched the water together.  
"Why are you so quick to run off and die?"  
"I'm not going to run off and die. I want to keep my friends and family safe. I want to keep you safe. They could come here and attack everyone I know and love and I would rather stop it before it gets that bad."  
"I wish I was older so I could enlist too."  
"We could watch each other's back. And I don't know I don't see you as much of a fighter."  
"You always say I'm strong. I could kick butt."  
"I'm sure you could." Hearing the sarcasm pouring from him he pushed Eric over.  
"So, what does your mom think?"  
"She is still ready to disown me. But, my father has my back. My decision has made him proud. That's what he says anyway."  
"It will feel so strange with you gone. I mean we've grown up together, you're practically family."  
"But don't you see Alan, that is why I have to enlist, to protect my little brother."  
"Uh, why must I be four years younger?! This is so unfair."  
"You shouldn't be fighting out there anyway. You're too weak; you'd be an easy target. Besides, you could fight here. Protect and do your part here to help."  
"It's not the same, besides you just said you were joining so they wouldn't come here."  
"I have nothing else going for me, might as well make my country and family proud by fighting for their safety. I mean think about it, I'm not going to go off and become great scholar or anything. "  
They stayed together a while longer and dropped the talk of going off to war. Eric looked over to see in Alan's eyes. They were still as strong and determined as he remembered but now they looked sad. Alan had soft brown eyes, like his mother, and hair like his fathers. Neither of his parents probably saw his eyes the same way he did, all they liked to see was how much weaker their only child was compared to everyone else.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"What? Eric I can see you staring at me."  
"Nothing."

The boys laid in Eric's backyard looking up at the stars. Tonight was Eric's last night home; tomorrow he was leaving for training. His family didn't want to have a get together but after dinner they allowed Alan to come over.  
"You better write to me so I have your address and know your okay."  
"Yes mother."  
Grunting at the comment he heard Eric sigh. They stayed together until it was late and Eric needed to get to bed before he had to get up.  
"Alan. Can you promise me something?"  
"I guess, it depends on what you're asking though."  
"Can you promise me you'll take care of yourself? I don't want your letters to be written by your mother because you're too sick to."  
"Sure, I promise. But you have to promise me you'll come back. I'll be at our hideout waiting for you once you win the war."  
"Deal."

The next morning both families met in the town square again with others to see the men off. Alan watched as many mothers were crying as they tried to show how proud they were of their sons' bravery. Eric's mother was no different it looked like. He could hear Eric telling her not to cry and that he would be home soon. Seeing him come over to say good-bye to his parents he waited for Eric.  
"Alan. Take care, remember our promise alright."  
"You too." Giving him a smile to show or at least try to show he didn't completely hate this idea he watched as Eric smiled back before hugging him.  
"Stay safe Eric."  
Letting go he gave a two finger salute to everyone before meeting up with the others.  
"I love you Eric! Win and come home in one piece!" He tried to keep his head high as he continued to walk, though he kept his mothers words in his heart.  
Alan placed a hand on Mrs. Slingby's shoulder lending his support.

Alan stood in his kitchen helping his mother when he saw the mail coming in. He tried not to wait for a letter but he hoped to get one soon. Or at least know Eric sent one to his own mother. He had been gone for a few months already and should be done with training by now if not soon. Going through it he saw nothing from him. Handing his mother the rest he went back to what he started before he finished his school work.  
"I'm sure all is well with him sweetie."  
"I know, Eric is tough, he is fine."  
Hearing a knock at the door he went to get it only to be stopped by his mother. His hands were a little busy at the moment anyway. A few minutes later he heard his name and went to see what he was needed for.  
"This arrived for you in my mail Alan." Taking an envelope for Mrs. Slingby he noticed it had his name on it but had her address.  
"It's from Eric." Opening it he made sure not to rip the letter though he wanted to rip the envelope to get it out.  
"I believe so; he must not remember your address. That's my son for you."  
Finally getting the letter out he noticed it was Eric's handwriting.

_Alan,_

_ Hey, so I forget your address. Thinking about it I realized I never actually knew it since I didn't need to know it. Anyway I completed training and I'm in the 12__th__ battalion, that means I'm going to be pretty close to the action. Don't tell my mother that please. My officers said I did well in training and even excelled in a few aspects. I guess I finally found something I'm good at. I hope all is well with you. I don't know if you can mail me letters. I don't know if we actually have an address, I shall let you know in my next letter. I'll mail you another letter as soon as I can. Talk to you soon. Take care.  
Eric_.

Telling their mothers a general overview of the letter he folded it and brought it to his room. He felt so relieved to hear from him. It was dated a few weeks ago so he guessed he was far away. That meant he was fighting right now. He was somewhere in the world fighting for his life and hopefully okay.

Sitting at their hideout Alan watched the tree branches touching the water. Fall was approaching, he hated the fall. It meant winter was approaching, which meant cold weather and snow. He hated it since he was a child but he hated it even more knowing Eric had to deal with it. He had been fighting for four years already and the winters were the hardest to deal with he said. Last year Eric told him how he wouldn't be surprised if he died from the weather as others were. Four years and the war was still going on, it was never going to end. That's what everyone was saying. Six years already and from how Eric made it sound they weren't close to ending it. Getting up he headed back home before he got sick. He had schoolwork to finish as well, his mother would be happy. She wanted him to focus on schooling since he couldn't be taken off to fight. She said once the war was over he could do something great with his life and take care of himself.

"Mother I'm home." Opening the door he saw his mother and Mrs. Slingby together in the living room. That wasn't too surprising, they got together all the time when he was growing up and since Eric wasn't at home they got together to keep his mother's mind from worrying.  
"Oh Alan you're home." Seeing his mothers face, seeing both of their faces he felt his heart sink. What was this feeling? What had happened?  
"Mother…what is going on?"  
"Alan, sweetie, I need to talk to you."  
Sitting next to her as she requested he didn't want to hear it.  
"Who is it this time?" This town already lost so many sons; mothers burying their sons was almost a daily occurrence. "Or is the factory?" Both Eric's and his own father worked in the same weapons factory. That was how they met so many years ago.  
"Alan. Sweetie. I am so sorry."  
"Mother, what are you," Hearing Mrs. Slingby cover her mouth as tears came from her eyes, seeing their fathers come from the kitchen he felt his heart shatter. "No, no you…you have to be mistaken." Shaking his head he tried to block it out. There had to be something wrong. Eric couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.  
"This came in the mail today. Alan, I'm so sorry."  
Taking the letter from his mother he noticed his hands were shaking as he tried to read it.

Dear ,  
_It is with deep regret I write this to inform you that your son, Captain of the 12__th_ _battalion, Eric Slingby was killed in action today. He was a great man and soldier and will be missed. The country shall mourn his death and his bravery for the cause. My condolences to you and your family during this time.  
Lieutenant Richard Hubb_

Getting up he felt the letter fall from his fingers as he left the house. Running back the way he came he fell in the dirt and cried. It had to be wrong, Eric couldn't be dead. Not his best friend, not his brother, he had promised to come home. Slowly he managed to sit up and cry on his knees. It wasn't fair; he was only twenty-two. He had his whole life in front of him. Why did he have to die? Why did he have to go off and fight?

Stumbling through the trees he heard his father calling to him.  
"Alan. You're mother was worried about you. She wanted you to come home. She has made dinner."  
Nodding to acknowledge he heard what his father said they walked back towards the house together. Entering the house he saw Eric's parents were still here. Going up to his mother he tried to get his voice to come through.  
"Ma'am, I am very sorry for your loss. If you need anything done please let me know. I know Eric would be saddened if you weren't taken care of and would do the same for my family."  
"Thank you Alan. You're such a sweet boy." Taking his hand she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Alan came out of the woods after visiting their hideout before he had to join his family. Eric was being brought home today. They had received the letter that they could and would the day after they learned that he had been killed. Today wasn't going to be easy and had been a day they had all been dreading. They all hoped it had been a mistake and they would see him enter the town the way he had left, excited, happy, smiling; meeting with his parents, at Eric's house the five of them left together to greet the ones bringing the casket into town. Trying to be as supportive as he could he offered his hand to Mrs. Slingby who took it grateful for his kindness. His own mother placed her hands on the other's shoulders as the vehicle stopped in the square and Mr. Slingby confirmed that was truly his son. They watched as the two fathers took the casket out of the car with the help of the two officers that came to bring Eric home. Together the three walked behind him to the cemetery where the town's priest was waiting. Alan had tried to be strong, tried to be the man he was supposed to be but knowing Eric lay in the casket in front of him he felt tears start to fall. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he saw his father beside him now. Seeing his slight nod he let the tears fall. His family stood together as the Slingby's said good-bye to their son, both with wet faces.

Laying in bed Alan tried to sleep through after today he could barely do anything. It had been such a struggle to eat after the funeral had ended. He couldn't believe he lost his best friend. The only friend he ever had. His happiness, the one person he needed to talk to and help with how he was feeling and he didn't have them anymore. Getting out of bed he opened the window and snuck out. Heading to their hideout he stared at the moon reflecting off the water before falling asleep for the night.

0o0o0o0o

Sorry work has been keeping me super busy but I am trying to catch up on all my stories before NaNoWriMo. Please review and leave thoughts. All your reviews are amazing and I love each one. Thank you for such kind words you keep me writing when I don't want to. Thank you.  
~Femalefighter~


	4. I'll be Seeing you Soon

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing!

Alan woke up in the same spot he fell asleep at. Sitting up he heard something behind him off in the distance. Walking towards it he realized it was voices, people were yelling for someone.  
"Alan! Alan can you hear me?!"  
"Father? I am over here!" Walking away from his house and exit from the woods he saw his father in the woods calling for him.  
"Alan?" Both saw each other and stopped, Alan watched as his father's face relax.. Coming up to him he felt his father's arms bring him close.  
"You're no child but we were worried, we thought you might have been taken, or ran off to fight."  
"I'm sorry father I didn't mean to worry you. I just couldn't sleep and couldn't stay in the house."  
"I understand." Pulling away they went back to the house to put his mother at ease. Alan felt her squeeze him tightly happy he was safe. After she had calmed down they sat down to eat breakfast. Alan wasn't all that hungry still but he forced down a few bites to please his mother.

Walking the town he noticed he had nowhere to go. He could stop by Eric's house and see how his parents were doing but they needed their space and he just wasn't up to it yet. He hated having no one to talk to, he really needed someone. He felt so lost, so alone without his best friend here. At least when Eric had been fighting they still talked through letters. Now though he had nothing. Sure he could go to the cemetery but he wasn't strong enough to talk to the mound of dirt that covered his friend. And talking to him wouldn't bring a reply the letters brought.

Unable to walk aimlessly anymore he headed back home. At the very least he could help his mother with something, get his mind off Eric's death for a little while.  
"Oh, Alan."  
Coming in his saw his mother holding something in her hands, she seemed torn over it, over what to do with it.  
"Did you receive a letter mother? Is it more bad news?"  
Looking down at it she handed it to him. "It's for you."  
"Me?" Carefully taking it from her he noticed the writing on it. This was a letter from Eric, before he was killed.  
"Why don't you sit and read it? Or would you like me to read it to you perhaps?"  
Sitting he opened it worried about what it would say. Did Eric know he was going to die? Gaining all of his courage he started to read the words on the page.

_Alan,  
Things have gotten really bad in terms of fighting. I believe both sides want to end this before another winter comes. I am really glad you aren't eligible to join; I really don't want you to see what I have seen. War isn't as glamorous as others like to make it. You're too good for all the bloodshed and death. Alan, I want to let you know something. I haven't forgotten my promise to you about coming back I just may not to able to see it through. I'm sorry. I never had any intention of breaking it. Not to you anyway. I'm really sorry Alan, hopefully I'll live though this and we'll hang out again. I want nothing more than to hang out at our spot and gaze up at the stars. The ones here are covered in blood like everything else. After this hell that sounds great. Well I need to get going, I'll talk to you soon. Take care, stay well.  
Eric_

His hands were shaking uncontrollably by the time he finished reading the letter. Eric, Eric knew something was going to happen. And he apologized for breaking the promise he made to him before he left for the war.  
"That idiot."  
"Alan, sweetie?"  
"Mother, can I go lay down until dinner?"  
"Sure sweetie, want me to make you tea and bring it to you?"  
"No it's okay. Thank you anyway mother."  
Going into his room he put the letter with the others before laying face down on his bed.

The pond was frozen, that was the first thing he noticed as he entered the hideout. He came here often; Eric seemed so close when he was here unlike at the cemetery. He did have to be careful since it was so cold out but he really needed to be outside. The house seemed so quiet and lonely knowing Eric wasn't going to stop by anymore.  
"It's not like I have to keep my promise anyway."  
Eric was gone and he was the only one he promised to stay healthy for. Placing a foot on the ice he moved it around watching it slide across. The pond was solid, he wouldn't dare walk across it but it was nice to see the ice for a change. Moving it out too far he felt his foot slide out from under him causing him to fall. Hitting the ice he heard it starting to crack under him. He just barely slid back far enough before he was going to fall in. His feet fell in though and using whatever strength he had he tried to get them out. He could feel them freezing, feel the water penetrating his shoes to reach his feet and moving up his legs. Teeth chattering he pulled himself out. Bunching up he tried to warm up before trying to walk home.

Opening his eyes he started coughing and with help he sat up. Looking up once he could he noticed he was home, how did that happen?  
"Alan? Oh sweetheart, thank goodness."  
"Mother? What is? How did I?"  
She felt his forehead before handing him a hot cup of tea and moved his blankets up higher.  
"You scared me. What made you think it was a smart idea to walk on ice? You're lucky frostbite didn't claim your legs."  
"Frostbite? So then that wasn't a dream but then how did I get home?"  
"Your father found you. It was getting late and colder and we couldn't find you anywhere. Your father and Mr. Slingby went looking for you and your father found you in the middle of the woods."  
"How did he find me? No one, no one is supposed to know about. It's our secret hideout."  
"What was that Alan?"  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
Putting the cup down he laid back down, he wasn't feeling all that well. Letting him rest she stepped out.  
"How is he?"  
"Awake but he still has a fever. How did you find him? He wanted to know how you did it."  
"I don't even know; paternal instinct I guess. Something told me he was out there when I couldn't find him anywhere else."

Coughing Alan tried to sit up and reach for the water his mother left for him during the night. He had been sick for over two weeks now. His body just couldn't recover from what happened. He had no idea how long he had been out there before he was brought home. Then again he wasn't trying too hard; he had nothing really waiting for him, not like before. No one was going to sneak to his bedroom window and see how he was feeling; no one besides his parents gave a crap about him. Who cared about what happened, he didn't. He was supposed to die when he was just a baby. The time he had alive was borrowed time anyway. Besides, the promise he made to Eric didn't matter anymore, he didn't have to stay healthy, he didn't have to do anything.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, just relax Alan. Everything will be fine." Putting a new cold wet towel on his forehead she tried to help him relax so he could hopefully stop coughing. He had been doing so well, he had been out of bed for a couple of months before he collapsed again. His fever had spiked and now they couldn't get it down. His mother was hardly leaving his side for anything. She was so scared to lose him.

Moaning Alan noticed his room was dark, he couldn't see anything from his fever clouding everything but he was pretty sure it was dark outside.  
"You look miserable, no offense."  
"Who, who is there?" Hardly getting the words out he sat up hoping he wasn't losing his mind from the fever.  
"Careful now. Don't pull anything."  
Turning his head his jaw opened as he saw exactly who was next to him.  
"E…Eric. But you're, you're dead."  
"What I break a promise so you decide to as well?"  
"I have to be hallucinating."  
"Nope, no dream. I've been watching you as well as I could and you've been sick for months now. You're getting pretty weak from it."  
"Y…yea I have. Getting out of bed has been hard at times. My fever keeps spiking. But how are you here if you're dead? I must be losing my mind."  
"You seem pretty sane to me. Alan, I'm going to tell you something alright and please follow as best as you can."  
"…sure…"  
"I was killed while fighting, a bullet straight through the heart yet I woke up. I woke up at a place called the Death God Dispatch Society. After some training I became a Death God."  
"A Death God?"  
"Yea, I collect souls and decide where they go from here, heaven or hell. Before the demons come and eat their souls."  
"Demons? Eric, what are you?"  
"Sorry. I got ahead of myself. You'll learn about that soon enough."  
"What?" As a thought came to mind he stopped and brought his knees to his chest.  
"I'm going to die aren't I?"  
"Yes. I am sorry Alan, but I came here tonight to collect your soul. You're supposed to die during the night."  
"I…I see. I wish I could tell my mother than. Tell her I'll be alright and not to mourn me."  
"I can't do that, but I could bring her here. I've learned how to influence minds. It's sort of frowned upon and not many know about it. Only works on a few though, I guess because I grew up with you and your parents."  
"You. You showed my father where I was."  
Seeing his cocky smile, the one he remembered seeing growing up he couldn't help but smile back.  
"I'm glad. If I have to die I'm glad it's you that gets to be here."  
"I'd rather not. But, when I saw your name on the death list I knew I had to come."  
"Thanks. Hey Eric, can you get my mother for me? Unless it makes it harder for you." Starting to cough Eric sat on the bed and handed him his water while rubbing his back. He could feel the heat pouring from his friend.

Eric stood over Alan, his blade resting on his shoulder. He had hung in the background while Alan's mother was awake in the room. Now though both were asleep and he had a job to do. He noticed her hand was holding Alan's tightly, he hated doing this to her. She was a second mother to him. Seeing Alan's breathing became labored he knew it was almost time.  
"Ma'am, I am sorry but he'll be alright, I promise. He'll be healthy and strong. He may not be a reaper but he'll live a new life, one where he can be free. One where he can do anything and see everything." Seeing Alan's body go limp, watching his chest fall and not rise again he brought his sword across him and watched as his cinematic records rose up. Collecting them had been easier then he thought, though his soul still struggled. Even in death Alan was still Alan.  
"I'll be seeing you little brother. Until then though."

0o0o0o0o0

Wrote this chapter in a day and if it hadn't been 3am after I typed it I may have proof-read it. I love everyone's reviews they make my day so much brighter. I may start the next chapter tonight and I am off tomorrow from work so if all goes well a new chapter should be up in the next day or two. Please review.  
~Femalefighter~


	5. New Beginings

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Alan stood there completely lost. Was he dreaming? He had been home, he had been dying, his mother had been besides him trying to get him through the night.  
"Mother."  
"Welcome to the Death God Dispatch Society. You are all wondering what this place is and why you are here. You were chosen during death to be worth more than another soul in heaven. I am Jacob Hick and if you would all follow me I will show you your quarters and get you fitted for glasses" Starting to follow the others he now noticed his eyes seemed weak. That was strange he always had good eyes before. As they entered the large white building he wondered if Eric had been so lost by this as he was now, and he had been told about this and Eric wasn't.

After waiting and being tested Alan was handed a pair of glasses. It was nice to see clearly again but he had to get used to them being on his face.  
"And down this hall is where your rooms are. We don't have a lights out policy and your uniforms are located in your closet. You must be in full uniform for all classes. Any questions?" When he received none he began calling their names one by one and showing them to their rooms. Alan stepped forward as his name was called and made a mental note of his room number.  
"Here is you key, please keep it safe, also in your desk is a map of the building. Feel free to explore on your own but be in the center hall at three for the remainder of the tour."  
"Yes, thank you sir." Stepping into his room he stopped taken by surprise by the size. It was plain white but it was fully furnished and with things fancier than he had back home. Opening the closet he saw seven suits all lined up perfectly, all the same exact suits. Taking one out he changed into it surprised how perfectly it fit. Going into the bathroom he was taken off guard by what he saw. He looked so different, he was still slender and short but he didn't look so frail. Looking at his face he noticed how different he looked with glasses on and, green and yellow eyes? Hold on, what? Taking the glasses off he splashed water in his eyes before looking in the mirror again. His eyes really weren't brown anymore.  
"What is this?"

Going through the desk he found the map of the building and set off. Staying in the room seemed pointless. He hoped to come across Eric, maybe wrap his head around all of this better. Following the map he stopped outside a large set of doors. If he was right than he was just outside the library. Opening it he was surprised by how light it was considering how heavy it looked. His mouth dropped seeing how many books lay inside. One could easily get lost here. Walking the aisles he couldn't get over how many books were here. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

Meeting up with the other new members in the center hall he noticed everyone had changed clothes and looked as he felt, lost. Jacob showed them the classrooms they would be going to starting in two days. A real classroom, he felt great too, maybe he would actually be able to attend every day. That would be great. After they all gathered in the mess hall to eat before finishing up the tour. Though they had done nothing but walk and it wasn't all that strenuous Alan was glad when they were allowed to be on their own again. Going back to his room he undid the buttons on his suit jacket and hung it up before lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He had been busy all day but now he could really stop and think. He wasn't home anymore, he wasn't alive anymore, he wasn't ever going home. Was this the same feelings and thoughts Eric had? If only he had some idea as to where he was. It had been so long since they last hung out it was overdue. Sitting up he opened the blind to the only window in the room and saw the moon. It seemed much bigger here, was this even the same moon from before though? Ugh, why were they given no real answers during the tour? And why couldn't he stop thinking about home and his mother? He did hope she was doing alright. His father was probably helping her cope and together they would be fine but still he couldn't help but wonder. She had always worried about him and about losing him. He had been her only child after all.  
"Mother, please be well."

Classes had started as scheduled two days after they arrived and were something else entirely. No math, spelling, or even history but much on becoming reapers. They also had been told that they may not become reapers but work in glasses or weapons but all needed to have reaper training in case the society was attacked or there was a terrible disaster on Earth and they needed all hands working.  
"Starting next week you all will be attending scythe training. Class will be held in B-four second level. That is all then for today." Being dismissed Alan grabbed his books and left the room to head back to his room and study. He wanted to be ready for his physical training next week but he needed to study for practical as well. The class was easy enough you just had to think things through; if you used your mind the class probably wouldn't be too hard at all.

Heading towards the library to get some work done he stopped as he heard voices down the hall.  
"Eric." Turning the corner he noticed there was no one in the hall. How strange. Turning back around he went the rest of the way to the library and got to work. He wanted to do his best now that he had the chance to. He was given a second chance and he wanted to make the best of it.  
"Alan. Come join us. It is Alan right?" Seeing a few of his classmates he went over to join them, He never worked with anyone before; he never had anyone that wanted to. Well, he had done his homework with Eric before but they had been a few grades apart and he had to help Eric a lot more with his.

Covered in sweat Alan tried to catch his breath. This scythe training was rather taxing and they hadn't even seen a scythe yet. They were just going over how to fight still. Then again he had never done anything so physical before he wasn't used to it, he hadn't been allowed too when he was alive. Some of his classmates had fought in the war and were used to physical activity and even some of them had trouble, that made him feel a little better at least. This meant that he had to hit the gym the building had because he was not falling behind. He may be smaller but he would not be weaker.

Exhausted and done for the day he tried to make his way to his room. He decided to take the longer way from the dining hall though since it was pretty nice out today and the sky was beautiful here. He had been here for months already and couldn't get enough of being outside. This place really was something else, even if it was created to collect souls of the living. Walking across the courtyard he stopped as a shadow overlapped his. Looking around he saw someone on the bridge just above him. They were walking towards the actual dispatch, a place he hadn't been yet since he was still in training. They looked familiar though, perhaps it was one of his professors, or, "Eric." Seeing the one above him stop and look at who, if anyone, said his name he said it again with more confidence this time. "Eric, down here!" Eric looked down over the bridge before jumping down. Alan stood there surprised he was fine from it, that jump wasn't just a few feet. It was at least fifteen.  
"As reckless as ever I see."  
"Nah, I do that all the time. It's literally nothing."  
Meeting up both looked each other over before they uttered another word.  
"It's good to see you again Alan. I'm glad you're looking well. Have you adjusted well enough?"  
"I'm still getting used to a few things but overall yea. You look well too, and different from when I last saw you."  
"You were pretty sick than so that's understandable."  
Shaking his head he moved towards the giant fountain in the courtyard to sit.  
"No, I meant from when you joined the army."  
"Oh, well, so do you. I mean you were what, fourteen when I left?" Joining him at the fountain they sat there a few minutes before Eric stood back up.  
"I'm starving, want to head over to my place so we can catch up and I can eat?"  
"You have a place?"  
"Sure, why wouldn't I?"  
Not saying anything he stood up to follow him.

"It's so weird seeing you so, strong, and not looking like a child anymore."  
Eric unlocked the front door to his place and let Alan in first.  
"You've changed a lot too. You look…" Looking for a different word than what he was thinking he stopped.  
"What?"  
"Never mind."  
"What? Come on you can tell me."  
"I was going to say tougher, and well your appearance has certainly changed."  
"I probably am, between the war and this place you need to grow a backbone."  
"You don't look mean though, just tougher." Wanting to take the grim look off Eric's face, Alan, smiled and said, "and what is with the fuzz on your face?"  
"You don't like it? We had to be shaven for the army, to stop the spread of disease, so when I came here I decided to see what happened. And I don't know I kind of like it."  
"It's different, I don't know maybe I still see you being eighteen."  
"How old are you now, eighteen right?"  
"Close enough, I'm nineteen. Just turned it too. Happy Birthday, by the way you're going to die two weeks later. Just my luck though, I'll always look young now."  
"So then they told you, about not aging?"  
"Yea, in our first class. I already figured as much though."  
"The good thing is that our bodies still work, I mean, our hair grows, we can build up muscle. We aren't frozen in the shape we were when we arrived. Plus, I would hate not eating. Food still smells good in the living world."  
"Living world?"  
"Sorry, habit. My superiors say it a lot."

Stopping for a moment Eric got up to make himself something since he was thinking about food and he was still starving. Offering to Alan he noticed he turned it down and kept dodging his face.  
"Am I that different to you?"  
"What, no, why?"  
"Every time you look at my face your eyes dart away."  
"No they don't."  
"Um, yes, they do."  
Making a sandwich he sat back down determined to get Alan to spit it out.  
"Glasses look good on you, they work well for your face."  
"Yours too." Seeing Alan do it again he called him out on it. Obviously he saw it too as he started to blush.  
"Sorry, it's just, it's your eyes. I can't get over that they aren't blue anymore. Even my own, I have trouble looking at them. I feel like they changed use to make us "Death Gods" by changing all that made us human."  
"It does take time to get used to. Plus we've known each other for so long we are used to our original color."  
"Yea, you're probably right."  
They stayed quiet while Eric finished eating, both lost in their own separate thoughts. As it got later and Alan wanted to head back to his room to study Eric caught him off guard with something.  
"Do you hate what I did to you? I mean in forcing this new life upon you? I brought you here but I didn't give you a choice or chance to say no."  
"I am grateful for this chance. I never would be doing anything like what I am now if you hadn't brought me here. You gave me a new life, a second chance at living. If you hadn't I would be dead anyway so really you saved me. So no I don't hate you."  
"Alan. Thank you."

0o0o0o0o

Boo-yah! Cranked this bad boy out even with writers block for one of the scenes. Hope you all enjoyed it, my favorite part is the last few lines. Eric's cuteness is cute. Just saying. Please review and leave any thoughts or ideas. Until next time.  
~Femalefighter~


	6. Final Exam

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Back in his room Alan gave up on his work and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. What Eric said before definitely surprised him. He said he was worried he hated him and that was why he avoided him for so long. Eric had really changed so much from when they were kids. Maybe he had changed from being here, what was he saying before, you needed a backbone? And he didn't seem to want to talk about his life here and what happened during the war. He understood the war, no one wanted to talk about that but why avoid this place? Had he learned something about it and now he regretted bringing him here as well? He would have to ask him about him next time they got together. This place was strange yet exciting he wanted to know all about it. He wanted to take full advantage of it.

Looking in the mirror he noticed he started to really have muscle. This was a first. Between his physical class and his own personal training he was starting to show results. All he wished he could do now was not look so young and innocent. People outside of his class never wanted to take him seriously. Finishing buttoning up his shirt he heard a knock at his door, who could that be? He had no plans with any of his classmates.  
"Eric."  
"Hey there. Free? I have some free time for a change, thought we could hang out."  
"Sure, okay." Grabbing his coat and making sure he had his room key they headed out. Getting together was difficult with their schedules, there was something always conflicting.

"So your final exam is coming up pretty soon huh?"  
"Yea we are meeting our instructors for it next week."  
"You're going to be with Will, he is my boss. They will also show you around the building."  
"Is is really difficult. The final exam I mean?"  
"No, not really. I think it's more to see if you're ready for the demand that will be placed upon you more than anything."  
"Is collecting souls really that difficult?"  
"No, but you're taking a life, it can get to you."  
"I see. So, your boss. Is he really strict?"  
"Will? Nah, well to us yes, but to trainees no. You're probably better off with him. He'll prepare you right."  
Stopping for a bite to eat both sat across from each other and ordered. This was something that took time getting used to. Restaurants were something he didn't have back home.  
"Will I get to see you more? I mean since I'll be over there."  
"Probably, but we won't be together unless you become a reaper. And even then its Williams call for who works with who."  
"Got it." There was that look again. Eric always had this face when they talked about him becoming a reaper. Why though? "You don't want me to become a reaper do you?"  
"What?" He could tell he was going to deny it the look of surprise covered his face and the quick thinking was starting.  
"Don't even. I can see it all over your face. What don't you want me to know."  
"Bringing you here was a mistake. I didn't want you to die but you shouldn't be here. I'm sure you'll be a fine reaper but you shouldn't be one. I had basically just started. They pushed me though training due to understaffing. I had selfish reasons of bringing you here. I thought maybe you would go to another department but you're a top student. If you don't want to transfer they won't make you. You may not hate me but I can't forgive myself for what I did."  
"Eric. Stop. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm not frail and sickly anymore you don't have to protect me. Let me decide for myself if I can or can't handle this job."  
"I know you're not but that doesn't mean I can just stop. We grew up together, you're my little brother. I don't want you to have nightmares."

After that day Alan couldn't stop thinking about what Eric said. Eric had been right about having William being his instructor and even he made the comment about this just being a job. Still though he wasn't about to back down. He wanted this, he wanted to be Eric's equal. Being handed his training scythe he attached it to his belt before joining his class, they were going to the living world to learn how to track a target. They weren't allowed to reap a soul as that was only allowed for the final but they needed experience and training in other areas before then. His whole class was in awe and intimidation by the cold, calculating way William did his job. It was probably how he managed it though, if you blocked out an emotion then the thought of taking a life was less severe.

The day of his final exam he met with his partner in William's office. He was partnered with a straight A student from another class. Given their target and instructions they headed out, he could do this. He would show that he could handle this job, he would show everyone he wasn't the weak child he used to be.  
"It's Alan right?"  
"Yes, you're Jordan?"  
"That's me. Have you seen this file? He is young."  
Handed the file he read it over; name- Henry Scott, age- nineteen, scheduled date of death, March nineteenth at two pm. "He is my age." Another young death, another mother that had to bury her child.  
"You won't back out on me will you?"  
"No, I will do my job no problem. Just sad that's all."  
"Remember, it's just a job. And we are doing him a favor, we are saving his from demons."  
"I know, you're right."  
That was something that took time getting used to, demons. He never knew they actually existed until he came here. They were in the stories his mother used to read to him but he never held much truth to them.  
"I found him." Looking up from the folder Alan saw Jordan pointing to him.

They spent the full month tracking him, their target wasn't anything special it looked like but they wanted to make sure for certain. They didn't want to be responsible for killing the person that would save the world from disease. As the time got closer they moved into position, they could do this, they had spent months preparing for this moment. Quickly covering their faces both stopped as the apartment exploded. As the glass and debris whizzed past them they ran into his room, everything was burning, must have been a gas leak, that or a bomb went off but why would there be a bomb here. Going to Henry, Jordan released his soul from his body and began to collect it. Seeing him struggling Alan jumped in to help. Watching the soul struggling to survive they both learned the weight the taking a life. Finally managing to collect it Alan helped Jordan out of the apartment as people starting moving in to put the fire out.

Sitting on the roof of another building near the apartment both sat there for a moment. Jordan was in no shape to go anywhere right now.  
"Deep breaths, it's just a job remember?" Hoping to get him to relax he moved to kneel in front of him, he wondered if Eric thought he was going to be like this. Jordan was shaken to the core, obviously Henry's soul tried to show him something, tried to enter his body. They had to look out for that, a soul could go into them as they struggled to live.  
"He didn't want to die. He was going to kill himself, he had planned everything earlier, but, then, then he changed his mind. Things were looking so well but he forgot he turned the gas on and he got back, he was so happy and he, not thinking, he lit the…" Giving him his jacket he let him wrap it around himself and got him standing so they could head back. Jordan needed help; he needed to get out of here.

"Congratulations Alan Humphries, you have passed."  
"Thank you sir. How is Jordan doing?"  
"He is resting."  
"That's good."  
"Take this and go get a proper set of glasses. I'll see you in the Dispatch on Monday."  
"Thank you sir." Taking the paper stating he was now a full fledged reaper he went to the glasses department to have his sight retested and have new glasses made. As he slid the new ones on his face he heard a "congratulations" from behind. Turning around he saw Eric standing there.  
"Thanks. I saw what you meant."  
"I know, we all heard about what happened. Still want to do this?"  
"Yes."  
"I see. Then want to head out to celebrate?"  
"Sounds good to me."

On Monday Alan stepped into the Dispatch looking for William. He hadn't been in his office and he didn't want to be there without him.  
"Alan Humphries. As a full fledged reaper you will have a mentor until deemed unnecessary. He will see to your weapon selection and be with you for all collections."  
"Yes sir." He wondered who he would be partnered with. Eric told him he didn't request him for various reasons, none personal. Seeing Eric step closer he wondered what was going on. "Alan Humphries your mentor shall be Eric Slingby. You shall learn all you need to through him."  
"Eric? Yes sir, thank you."  
"Alan, it's good to meet you. Follow me and we'll get you your scythe. You're useless without one."

Together they walked to the weapons room, as Alan went to ask what had just happened Eric cut in.  
"I don't work well with others or so I am told. But the other only free reaper didn't want you. I wanted to train you but knew telling William would mean I wouldn't get you."  
"_You_ don't work well with others, I'm shocked." Eric nudged him hearing his sarcasm.  
"Of course you would learn that here." Laughing they both walked into the room and Eric handed a slip to a woman at the counter.  
"Alan, this way."  
Following Eric they went into a second room. "Okay here you basically make your weapon. Everything in this room you can use without a modification permit." Going through the different styles he tried to find one he liked.  
"Can I ask; why they didn't want me?" Testing a handle he saw if he liked it while he waited for Eric's response.  
"They saw your file and perfect grades or not they didn't like the fact that you had so sick when you were alive."  
"Well sorry. So because of them your now stuck with me?"  
"Yea, and I'm not happy with it either." Seeing the smirk on Eric's face he found the blade he wanted and went to tell the woman in the other room.

Eric stepped into the training room not all that surprised to see Alan already here. He was testing his scythe, getting used to its size and weight in his hands. The scythe Alan had chosen was odd for him but somehow seemed very fitting. He was glad he got to be Alan's mentor, he really wanted to protect him and keep him safe and this was the best way to see that happen. Alan may want to do this but that didn't mean he should. Alan was better than this job, he was gentle and kind, reaping would tear him apart. Placing his bag next to his he noticed a paper on top of the bag. Curious he took a look at it not caring that it wasn't his. If Alan didn't want anyone to see it he would have put it away. Reading it over he walked over to Alan and hit him with it. Stopping he lowered his scythe and went to see what that was for, that was unnecessary.  
"There is no way you got your own place after a week of working here. We don't make nearly enough."  
Taking back his notice he started walking away to shove it in his bag. He knew he should have put it away before.  
"I didn't your right."  
"So you're staying where? Did they give you temp housing?" Not getting an answer he asked again, now ticked. "Where have you been spending the night?!"  
"At the office! So?!"  
Grabbing his bag Eric walked out of the training room.  
"Eric!"

0o0o0

I know have internet back on my computer so updates hopefully will come more often and not so late at night. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave thoughts and ideas.  
~Femalefighter~


	7. Moving On

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

This was insane, Alan didn't remember Eric being this childish before. He wasn't talking to him. He stormed out of the training room the other day, wouldn't stop and talk to him and now kept blowing him off. Okay, so he was peeved he didn't tell him he had no place to stay right now, he got that. But at least he should let him explain. Finishing lunch Alan saw Eric leaving the dining hall and ran after him, this was stupid. They were supposed to be working together; he was supposed to be his mentor not some immature child.  
"Eric, hey wait up!" Catching up to him they walked, side by side until Eric stopped, turned to him, opened his mouth, said nothing and went back to walking.  
"Why are you being such a child? Okay so you're mad at me. Let's talk about it. Ignoring me won't do anything and you know it."  
Stopping again Eric turned around to face him.  
"What's to talk about, you chose to live in the office rather than talk to me. I knew they would throw you out of the student housing soon enough. I could have set you up in temporary housing like I had but no, you have to solve everything on your own!"  
"I never even knew they had such a thing! Not that I would though since you refuse to tell me anything about this place! You hated the idea that I could become a reaper so you decided that you wouldn't talk to me about anything! You never told me anything about what you did before I arrived!"  
Turning back around Eric started walking away from Alan again.  
"Yea walk away, that's mature! Your file was spot on about you wasn't it?" Storming away they went their separate directions.

Alan made it to their work space first and noticed they had an assignment waiting for them. Not seeing Eric coming and too pissed to want to sit still he grabbed the paper and headed to the weapons room for his scythe. He could handle this job without Eric anyway; he didn't need him to gain access to the living world. He didn't have to tell Eric about staying at the office, and he had spoken the truth. Eric never said two words about this place before he arrived. All he learned from him before having him as a mentor he had to drag out of him.  
"What a child."

Sitting on the roof he watched and waited for the proper time. So far that wasn't too difficult, and he only had to collect one soul which he could easily handle. He may not know the cause of death but he really didn't have to, something told him this would be quick and easy. Being here really wasn't calming him down he was still pissed about what happened. Seeing his target go down he leapt down from his spot and dug his scythe into them. Starting the collection he tried to dodge as he felt the records fighting against him. Surrounded, he could feel them burning his skin as they tried to enter his body. The man he had been trying to reap memories ran through his mind. His mind snapped back to the present as the memories suddenly left his body. Getting his bearings back he saw Eric beside him gathering the records he had failed to.  
"You okay?"  
"I am, thanks." Standing, he gave him his hand.

Sitting together they looked over at the water from one of the roofs before they had to head back. Something about being here was relaxing.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I am I swear. How did you find me? I mean I took the paper with me when I left."  
"Will asked me why I was still there when I went to his office to see if you were there."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Why did you go alone?"  
"…because I was pissed at you for being so childish for no good reason. I wanted to blow off steam and I didn't feel like waiting."  
"You shouldn't be so reckless."  
"Thanks. For coming and saving me."  
"Sorry. For blowing up on you and being a jerk."  
"Why did you get so upset? It's not like I _had _to tell you."  
"No, but you're my friend; you shouldn't be sleeping at the office. Not when you don't have to."  
Saying nothing both watched the water. Alan grabbed his knees closer. Both were at fault but for various reasons and neither wanted to properly apologize.  
"Want to forget this ever happened?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Can you set me up with housing? The office showers are a pain."  
"I can but I'll do you one better. Be my roommate."  
"What?!"  
Sitting up straight he looked over at Eric, was he serious, he wanted them to live together?  
"What, you don't like the idea? I have plenty of space, we're good friends it makes perfect sense. I was going to ask you sooner so you could move in before you got kicked out."  
"Roommates huh? How much would I owe you?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he didn't give Alan an answer. He hadn't thought about it. He really wanted Alan to move in that was all. A few others had done that here and it sounded like a cool idea. Alan didn't get out much, now they could see everything together.  
"I really don't have a choice and it really doesn't sound like a bad idea. I won't cause too much trouble I hope."

Eric showed Alan his new room and where certain things were, like the towels. Now he really felt like they were brothers. And coming here was becoming less and less dreadful. He also learned that, like himself, Alan couldn't cook. They hadn't had to when they were alive and it wasn't as if they instantly knew how once they became Death Gods. Once Alan was unpacked and settled they headed out so they could see if there was a book or something that taught you how. Eric knew some basics but the best thing he could make was a sandwich. Finding there was such a thing they stopped at the store to pick up some ingredients and give cooking a try.

"What does this mean?"  
"What does what mean?" Alan looked over Eric's shoulder careful not to get flour on him since he was covered in it.  
"Fluff an egg? Ummm, no idea. Flip to the front and see if it says how." Reading over his shoulder he picked it up before Eric did. Of course it couldn't be that easy to do.

"You okay in there? _Please_ tell me I haven't killed you?" Hearing Alan throwing up in the bathroom he tried to think of a way to help. Opening the door he handed him a glass of water as he stood to rinse his mouth out.  
"So that, we messed something up."  
"Okay, so cooking, not our strongest point."  
"I'll stick to reaping. Can we go out and eat? I'm not up to trying that again."  
"Sure. I'll grab our jackets."  
As they walked the streets looking for a place to stop and eat both noticed how nice this felt. The teacher, student was still there but so was the brothers, childhood friends feeling as well. The thought of living with Eric didn't seem so strange anymore; it seemed almost like common knowledge. As if they didn't then people would start to ask why.

Eric walked into the training room to go over some things with Alan. He was doing well in reaping and his combat skills were impressive. Watching from the side lines he noticed he had excellent form. His scythe was the extension of himself the way it was supposed to be and his control was right where it should be.  
"How long are you going to watch?"  
Busted he moved closer so they could get things underway.  
"Like what you see?"  
"Actually I do."  
Hearing the tone Eric used Alan stopped now flustered.  
"Your face is beat red. I never thought I would have that great of a effect on you."  
"Oh get over yourself. How anyone would find that or you attractive I will never know."  
"I'm attractive am I?"  
"Oh get off your high horse and train me." Trying to end this derailing conversation he hoped to rein Eric in. H liked to focus on everything but their task every time they were together. That included work, especially paperwork. How Eric still held his job and was pushed through training amazed him.

After finishing up their last assignment for the day Eric noticed Alan staring off into the distance.  
"Everything okay?" Coming up beside him he saw a longing on his face.  
"Our home town, it wasn't far from here."  
"Want to go pay a visit? See how everything is going?"  
"We can do that?"  
"Sure, so long as we don't kill anyone not scheduled to die no one cares."  
"Can we then? I want to see how my mother is doing."  
"Sure, come on."  
Following Eric they walked to their hometown. The place looked the same which was nice. Though, Alan still felt his heart hurting.  
"I am going to check in on my folks, see how they are doing. It's been a while since I saw them."  
"Okay, I'm going to see mine. Meet up at our old spot?"  
"Sure."  
"Hey Eric, everything alright?" He seemed troubled, lost in thoughts.  
"Yea, fine why wouldn't I be?" Shrugging he headed towards his old house leaving Alan alone.

Alan carefully entered his parent's home. Coming through his old bedroom window he noticed his room looked the same. His books still stacked neatly on the shelf, bed made, pictures on the walls. This was rough. Leaving the room he went to his parents' room, he really wanted to see how they were doing. Gently opening the door he made sure they were both asleep. Coming further in he heard a strange noise and turned towards it hoping it was nothing. Seeing a crib he lowered his defenses and stepped closer.  
"Well hi there." Seeing his baby sibling he took a glove off and brought his hand to them to play with.  
"I'm your big brother, I'm Alan. It's nice to meet you. I would ask your name but I know it's pointless. You're cute you know that. You have our mother's eyes." He couldn't get over being a big brother. He would have loved to help them grow. Seeing what they were wearing he guessed it was a girl.  
"How are mom and dad doing? You making them happy?"  
Hearing someone roll over in bed Alan quickly pulled his hand away from her. She started to cry making someone in bed wake up. Alan ran to the corner away from the bed in hopes he couldn't be seen.  
"Allison, sweetie what's wrong?"  
Seeing his mother get out of bed Alan covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. She looked well, same as he remembered. That was wonderful. Seeing they were heading towards the door Alan ducked and tried to move away. Getting halfway out of the bedroom she stopped and turned back to the room. Alan froze, his heart stopped beating in fear of her noticing it. Feeling her eyes on him he stood up.  
"Don't scream, please mom. It's me, Alan. Please. I know this seems scary but please, don't do anything."  
"Alan? Don't play games with me thief. My son died two years ago."  
"Mom I swear it's me. And it's complicated. I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
Moving closer he had her go into the living room. He would have loved talking with his father but he shouldn't even be doing this.  
"It's really you, isn't it? I hardly recognized you. You look strong."  
"I am doing well. I became a reaper, with Eric. Mom, it's as if I got a second chance at life."  
"Oh Alan. I'm so happy you're alright."  
"Mom." Feeling her hug him as best she could with Allison in her arms he hugged her back. He could tell she was crying, he hoped those were happy tears.

Once they let each other go he was handed Allison as they spoke briefly. He knew he shouldn't be but he couldn't stop talking about his new life. He loved telling her all about the society, about living with Eric, about feeling great. He was glad it was dark out though, he didn't want her to see his eyes. He had gotten used to it finally but he knew she wouldn't be and he knew she always loved his light brown eyes. Seeing Allison had fallen asleep in his arms he handed her back to their mother.  
"I should get going; I didn't want to spend so much time here. I hoped you were doing well."  
"Must you leave so soon Alan?" Together they stood from the couch. "Your father would love to see you."  
"No, it's better this way. I really shouldn't have spoken to you."  
"Oh, well, alright then. I know this will sound foolish but, will I see you again?"  
"Don't go looking for me."  
"Alright hun." Silently they walked back into the bedroom to place Allison back to her crib. As Alan went to leave he felt his mother grab his jackets sleeve.  
"Mo,"  
"Please, one second." Having him follow her they went into his bedroom.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am so glad you came by, that we spoke. I am so relieved to hear you're not sick anymore. I will sleep better knowing this, and that you and Eric are still friends. You both can look after each other. Please take care of yourself Alan."  
"You too mother. I will sleep better knowing you're doing well." Hugging one last time Alan kissed her cheek and left through the bedroom window. Without looking back he walked away from his house and into the woods.

0o0o0o0o0

Apologizes don't really cover how delayed this chapter is. I stopped first to do a side project to clear my mind but that became a main thing then I did NaNoWriMo and November was strictly that as was December. But I'm back now and hope to update normally. Thanks for sticking with me.  
~Femalefighter~


	8. Friendship

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Arriving at their old secret hideout he saw Eric already there.  
"About time you showed up. I started to think you got lost."  
"Sorry." Sitting by the water he watched the moon's reflection as Eric sat beside him.  
"I…I spoke with my mother."  
"Al,"  
"I know. I hadn't planned on it. I have a little sister."  
"Congratulations." Eric brought his lips up just enough to form a small smile.  
"Thanks. So how are your parents."  
"Good I guess. Didn't speak with them."  
"I hadn't heard anything about your parents from my mother. That's good."  
"Yea."  
Sitting together Alan couldn't stop looking at Eric out of the corner of his eye. He seemed distracted again. Maybe he really didn't want to come here.  
"Eric, you haven't seen you're parents, have you?"  
Seeing the look on his face and how quickly he turned to him he figured he was close.  
"Of course I have. Don't be ridiculous."  
"Don't lie to me. Why won't you check in on them?"  
"Alan, stop." Standing he started walking away. Alan stood up to go after him.  
"Eric, hey, don't leave. I was just wonder,"  
"Because I can't alright! I haven't seen my folks since I was eighteen. I died for some pointless war! Showing up now, even if I didn't talk to them. I just can't!"  
"Eric, do you regret going off? I know you hate talking about it but I'm your friend you can tell me anything."  
"My mother's name, she was on it. After my death. I can't let her; I don't want her to go through that again. So I won't, I'll stay out of her dreams, out of her thoughts."  
"On what? Oh my God." Realizing what Eric said his mouth dropped.  
"It was an accident; someone dropped their "to-die" list. I was still in training. I had to plead with them not to do it. Turns out my father stepped in before her time was up. I nearly killed my mother Alan, I won't do that again. Besides I couldn't watch it, her getting older. They'll all grow old and die Alan yet we will stay the same, forever. I would rather leave them behind now so I don't have to watch it later."  
"Eric, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. But you're right, we shouldn't dwell on things here, this isn't our world anymore. I wanted to see that everyone was doing well but I made no plans to come back often, or at all. Before we say good-bye forever to this place let's stay here, at our hideout just a bit longer."  
"Fine, alright. Lowering his attitude , realizing none of this was Alan's fault he went back with him. "I always did enjoy the moon reflecting off the water." Together they went back to stare at the water.

Using his thumb Alan tried to hide the fact that he had tears coming from his eyes.  
"Alan are you?"  
"No, it's just burning."  
Feeling Eric move closer Alan saw him trying to move his hands from his eyes.  
"I didn't mean to upset you."  
"No, you're right. It's better to move on now. It's just. Is this the curse? Having to watch the ones we love die? Knowing we are stuck this way forever? Are we destined now to be alone for the price of a second chance? And not even a chance that involves living but frozen, as a God of Death. Will we one day forget the faces of those that brought us up, their names, their voices? Will we be the ones that see to their end?"  
"Alan. It's a curse but only if you make it that. You taught me that. You showed me we can make the most and the best out of what we have been given. We can still find happiness again in this life. And remember, you're not alone, you have me here." Eric slipped in closer, looked deeper into Alan's eyes.  
"Thank you Eric. You're right, I'm not."  
Leaning over, Eric brought his lips together with Alan's to close the gap between them. Alan's eyes went wide before they closed allowing the kiss to continue.

Alan laid beside Eric as they watched the stars. They hadn't talked about the kiss, if it truly meant anything and they weren't ready to. Right now they weren't treating it as anything just yet. They didn't want it to bring up anything they weren't ready to handle. They didn't want it to change their lifelong relationship.

Finally back home Alan started to work on dinner for them. Eric set the table first before lending a hand in the preparation. Neither would dare say they were good cooks but Alan had been practicing more than Eric had and so his dishes came out better. He seemed to pick things up better.  
"What are you making?" Eric asked as he looked over Alan's shoulder to see what he was dicing.  
"I was thinking about this chicken dish I used to have growing up, with a salad."  
"Sounds good. What can I help with?"  
"You can make the salad." Pointing to the ingredients next to him on the counter Eric got started on it. Alan dumped the scallions he had cut into a pan. Going for the chicken to cut it up he noticed it wasn't where he could have sworn he put it.  
"You'll never eat me!" Seeing a raw chicken in his face he saw Eric's hand shoved up inside it.  
"Eric! What are you doing to our dinner? And a raw chicken can make you sick!"  
"You'll never cook me alive! HAHAHAHA!"  
Getting Alan to laugh he let him take the chicken off his hand so he could do what he needed to. As he put it on the heat Eric started screaming making Alan laugh again. Moving to the table once Eric cleaned himself up they waited for the chicken to cook.  
"We used to do that all the time, playing with our food, it, well it made us hate where we were slightly less."  
"You mean back then?"  
"Yea, during the war. After a year we all saw how pointless the fighting was. Sadly we couldn't just leave so we stuck together and tried to help each other get through each day."  
Alan sat there for a moment not saying a word. He had no idea, he knew it was bad back then but he never knew just how much.  
"Eric I, I had no idea."  
"Don't. Don't do a pity thing. None of us want that. But, I don't know, going back to our old town, it got me thinking."  
"If you want to talk I'm here."  
"I know, thanks."  
Hearing the pot lid bouncing Alan jumped up to fix it. He was glad to hear that Eric did want to start talking to him. It really meant a lot to him and spoke well about their relationship.

They ate with simple conversation before cleaning up together. Alan had this strange feeling Eric was hiding something or wanted to talk to him. He could of course, he had told him so just before. Was it about that kiss? He was curious as to why it happened, what they had been thinking to do such a thing. He didn't think Eric felt that way towards him. He had been the one to say he was his little brother. Did he want to bring it up? Maybe they weren't talking about it so they wouldn't dwell on it. Just treat it like an accident, something that happened in the moment. If that was the case then why did he feel saddened by the thought?

Doing their own things they hung out in the living room. Alan read on the couch while Eric checked his scythe before they called it a night. Both laid in their own beds unable to sleep, both had two different yet similar thoughts. Eric tried to plot how he was going to ask Alan something. Alan tried to figure out what Eric truly meant to him and if he wanted that to change. They fell asleep soon after the other though that was unknown to them.

Alan was making coffee for them as he heard Eric come into the kitchen.  
"Morning."  
"Morning. Here I just made coffee."  
"Great. Thanks." Taking the cup from Alan he moved off to the side so he wasn't hovering over Alan.  
"Hey Al, I got a question."  
"Alright. I'm listening."  
Taking a second he tried to get his thoughts in order. He had not expected Alan's response for some reason.  
"I was wondering if you had anything to do after work. And if not then maybe you would like to go out with me."  
"Sure I'm cool with going out with you." Stopping, Alan realized what he just said. Eric asked him out but that didn't mean he was asking him out, out. Did it?  
"Really?"  
"What?"  
Taking a moment Eric opened his mouth.  
"I, I have really strong feelings for you Alan. And, well, I would like to see what it means for us. You're my friend and I don' want to lose that. Yesterday though, that kiss, that was my feelings for you taking over. Feelings that I've had for a long time."  
"Eric. I." Alan didn't know what to say. Did he feel the same way? "Sure, let's go out."  
"Are you sure? You don't have to if you would rather not."  
"I am. After work let's do something."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This story was under massive writers block and I know I say I'm sorry for the delay a lot. I plan to update Sayonara either tonight or tomorrow since I've had that chapter done for awhile now. Once I get that up I'll work on this story again or Find Me at the very least. To all my loyal fans thank you for sticking with me as I take forever to update. You are all the reason I continue writing fanfictions. Hope you all have a great day.  
~Femalefighter~


	9. You Must Always Stay Safe

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Alan wasn't trying to think about the fact that after work today he was going out on an official date with Eric. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he did, but the thought was strange. He had known Eric for so many years dating him seemed out of place. Not to mention that he had never been on date before. Living he was too sick to date anyone and here while he figured people could you didn't hear many people talk about relationships. His boss, William, always denied any relationship with their co-worker, Grell, but everyone figured they got together every so often. He also wasn't helping his mind by being out with Eric now. They were reaping together as they always did but knowing they were going out later and hearing Eric's confession of his feeling this morning his head just wasn't focusing on work.  
"This is boring, huh?"  
Hearing Eric's question Alan saw he was looking at the shops they passed waiting for their targets time to come. They had already found him; this was the boring part, following them until their death.  
"You find everything boring, except when you get to fight something."  
"I can't help it, I like being active."  
Rolling his eyes Alan looked away to stop as something caught his eye. Seeing Alan wasn't beside him anymore Eric turned to see him in front of a shop staring in.  
"What's up? See something interesting?"  
"Huh? Oh. Those. See those figures there?"  
"Woah. I haven't seen things like that in years." They both stared at the figures they used to play with as children. Figures that were made at the factory their fathers worked at.  
"It's good to see the factory still going."  
"Yea." Eric started walking away to catch up with their target.  
"Eric. Hey, wait up!" Catching up with him Alan wished Eric talked to him when something was bothering him. "I know that tone. Tell me."  
"Nothing." Shoving his hands in his pockets Eric kept his focus ahead ignoring Alan.  
"If you don't want to talk to me then I don't want to go out with you."  
"What?" Turning Eric went to ask Alan what he meant when they both stopped.  
"Feel that?"  
"Yea. It's a demon isn't it?"  
"Yea. Stay close to me Alan. Got it?"  
"Right." Alan moved closer knowing he wasn't fully trained to go against a demon. What was one doing out publicly so early? Most came out at night when it was easier to sneak up on their pray. Moving towards the presence they felt, Eric stayed on task. He wouldn't let Alan fight it, no matter what.

Seeing the demon getting ready to attack their pray Eric brought up his weapon and got him behind. It wasn't enough to bring him down, most were stronger than that but it helped the victim live a little longer.  
"Alan! Move her!" Eric yelled seeing the woman was scared in shock seeing a sort of beast behind her and someone going after it. Alan moved around Eric and the demon to grab the woman.  
"You're alright now Miss, but you can't stay here." Taking her down another alley that connected to the main road he let her go once she was with others. "Go home and relax. Everything is alright now." Touching her cheek he pulled the memory of the demon from her mind. Humans believed demons existed but they weren't allowed to know they actually did, they were supposed to stay in story form only. Seeing her nod in understanding and start walking away he went back to where Eric was.

Getting back to Eric he saw he was struggling to take it down.  
"Eric! Behind you!" Seeing the demon behind Eric, Alan watched as he couldn't move fast enough and was sent into the ground as he tried to block the attack.  
"Eric!" Knowing he couldn't stand here and watch as Eric was ripped to shreds Alan brought his weapon up to the ready position and pushed off.  
Eric got to his knees to see Alan holding back the demon. What was he doing? He told him to stay back. Standing he grabbed his weapon and went back after it. Together they brought the demon down and Eric crushed his heart before he could go back to its world. Catching his breath he turned to see Alan standing across from him doing the same as well.  
"Are you alright? Alan?"  
"I think so. What about yourself?"  
"I'll heal."  
Alan smirked only to cringe as he tried to move.  
"Alan!" That's when he saw it, under Alan's hand was claw marks on his side. Dropping his weapon he quickly went to him to take a look.  
"Eric I'm fine. Really." He couldn't figure out why Eric looked panicked. Sure it was bleeding but it wasn't terrible, it hurt worse then it looked.  
"How deep is it?"  
"Eric, it's not that bad. Why are you so worried?" There it was again, that look, that "I know something that I can't share with you," look.  
"I want you to sit and not worry about the reaping. I've got it."  
"You're in no shape to continue working. We should tell William what happened and have him send someone else."  
"I'm fine. Just stay here until I come back." Pushing Alan to sit again the wall of a building Eric took off.  
"Eric!" Yelling after him he tried to figure out what his problem was. Eric was in much worse shape than he was. What did he know that he wasn't telling him? Eric came back a little while later to see Alan standing and ticked with him. He knew he should tell him, but he couldn't. He didn't want Alan to know what he did. He didn't want Alan to learn the reason he regretted bringing Alan here when he died. He would rather have Alan hate him then learn the truth.

Back at the dispatch they informed William of the demon activity before seeing a nurse at the infirmary so their injuries could be taken care of. Once that was taken care of Alan started heading back to the house.  
"Alan. I did it for your own good."  
"Whatever."  
"Alan. I."  
"Just forget it Eric. You'll never stop treating me like a child. I get it."  
"That's not it."  
"Then what is?!" Turning to Eric he saw he took him off guard. He could tell he knew the true reason but knew he couldn't say it."  
"Alan. Please believe me when I tell you I can't tell you but know I only did it to protect you. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Seeing the look on Eric's face, the face that showed how much he meant to him he sighed and dropped his shoulders.  
"One day you'll stop hiding everything from me."  
"One day, but, hopefully this you'll never learn."  
"It's that bad?"  
"Yes."  
"And it involves me?"  
"Yes."  
"I see."  
"Alan. I can't lose you. Do you understand me?"  
At a loss for words Alan just watched him.  
"You need to be careful out there, for me."  
"Eric. I." He stopped as Eric pulled him closer to his body. Eric was scared to lose him; he could feel it coming from his body, but why? What scared him this much? They were immortal death gods, they lived forever.

Making up with Eric once they got home they changed and headed out. It was only fair to go on that date they talked about earlier. No matter what they did after they had to go out and eat first. The day's activities had made them both hungry and neither were up to cooking as big of a meal as they wanted. Alan had no real idea about what a date entailed or what they would do after dinner but being with Eric, not talking about work, it was nice. He still wasn't sure if he felt the same strong feelings he knew Eric had for him but he knew he cared for him deeply. While they waited for their food and while they ate they talked about growing up together, memories they shared that they hoped never to forget. They finally talked about when Eric started here and how he was pushed through. Apparently he was a top student when he joined and something happened in the dispatch, that he still wasn't sure what it was, but they were understaffed so he was pushed through. Alan also learned about all the times Eric walked past his parents house only to never have the courage to go in.  
"You can take down a demon but you can't check in on your parents?"  
"I told you why it's so hard."  
"But you really should. I bet it would be really good for you. You could gain some closure, some peace. What if we went together?"  
"I don't know. It's probably better this way."  
"Please? How about we go on our next day off."  
"You're not going to just let this go are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Why do I like you?"  
"I don't know. But I would love to figure it out."  
"Well that's simple really. I, well, I, it's from when I was eighteen. When I was going off. I wanted to protect you, keep you safe, away from the war. You are an amazing person and I knew I couldn't let harm come to you. And I wanted you to see the world as best as you could since you're eyes were always wide with wanting to learn about it all. I always wanted to be at your side."  
Alan said nothing at first, he had no idea Eric liked him back then, sure it was normal for people their age to start dating and such but the thought never came to mind. Though, thinking about it he remembered how saddened he became when he heard Eric was going to join the war. He remembered how worried he was over him, how he wished they could stay together. Did that mean he liked him back then too? Eric_ had _always meant something special to him. He couldn't imagine life without him. It was a good thing he had forever to figure out feelings he didn't understand when he had a lifetime before.

0o0o0o0o0o

Not much of a date but that may change next chapter. I am having a bit of writers block with this story, I know where I want it to go but not sure how to get there so if anyone has any ideas then please share. Thanks for all the followers and reviews. They mean a lot. Until next time.  
~Femalefighter~


	10. Shared Feelings

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

After dinner they didn't know what to do next. Just walking around they talked a little while window shopping. Eric didn't know what Alan wanted to do and Alan wasn't sure what usually happened during dates or if Eric had something planned. Back home a typical date was going to the girls house and chatting with her and her parents, maybe attending an event with her after so long. Here, well that didn't work here.  
"I'm sorry this isn't more interesting. I had thought I thought this through before I asked you out."  
"So why don't we do that? I don't care what we do, I'm having fun just like this."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Just hanging out with you, well, it's fun for me. It always has been." Feeling his face start to blush Alan looked at the ground hoping Eric didn't see. Seeing the blush in his cheeks Eric took Alan's hand.  
"I want to show you something." Leading the way Eric took them to the dispatch. Before Alan could question why they were here Eric brought them up the stairs to the roof, past where they were allowed.  
"Oh wow." Letting go of Eric's hand Alan looked at the view they had from up here. You could see most of the society, not to mention that the stars and moon looked even closer. Alan felt like he could reach up and touch it.  
"Nice huh? I love coming up here. I did it a lot before you joined." Moving ahead of Alan he pointed off into the distance.  
"See that little light? That's our place."  
"Really? Oh wow, yea it is!" Alan moved closer to him to see it. His eyes were wide with awe and amazement at this view. He never knew such view existed here. Eric couldn't hide the smile on his face from seeing how Alan was to see this. He loved making Alan happy, to be the one that brought a smile to his face, he always had. He was glad he finally told Alan how he truly felt about him; he knew he should have done it sooner. Now all he wished to know was if Alan felt the same way. He could tell when he asked him out that he wasn't sure if he shared the same feelings. And if Alan couldn't love him the same then he wouldn't force him and he wouldn't end all that they shared.

Home for the night Alan had gone into his room to change into his sleep clothes while Eric did his own thing. He hoped Alan would agree to more dates for the future, he really wanted them to work out. Though, as he thought about it relationships weren't really looked for at work. Most just did hookups but serious, long term relationships were practically unheard of. He wondered why.  
"Eric?" Seeing Alan coming out of his room he finished putting his own shirt on.  
"What's up?"  
"I. Well I, I just wanted to say thanks. For tonight. I had a lot of fun. And I, I hope we can do that again."  
"I'm glad to hear that Alan. I'm sure we can do that again." Moving closer he saw the pink tint in his cheeks, Alan was adorable when he blushed.

Two months, unbelievable, they had been dating for two months already. Alan had completed his training with Eric and now got to reap alone, though he could tell Eric hated that idea. He really wished he knew why. Sure he worried about Eric when he went out alone but he also knew how strong and capable he was so he never really panicked about it, not the way Eric did. It was two months and they couldn't do anything for it. Eric had to work. He promised to make it up to him later though if he didn't he wasn't going to be mad. They hadn't gone public about their relationship, they had been told not to. William had brought them both into his office a few weeks ago and asked if they had become close. He told them it was obvious that their relationship wasn't the standard student teacher and to not let it grow deeper. Neither knew what the big deal was. They had never done anything so outrageous like make out while working, or anything even semi-romantic while on the clock. But, since William's warning they tried to keep it strictly professional in the work place. Finishing up for the day Alan went to punch out and head home. He may not know when Eric was finishing up but that didn't mean he couldn't plan a nice dinner for him to come home to. Heading out he ran into a new face at the office, literally.  
"I am so sorry, are you alright?"  
"I am. No harm done, see."  
Alan looked over them, he looked young, around his age, maybe a year younger at most.  
"Did you just start here?"  
"At the society? I've just finished my exams. I start working here tomorrow."  
"Well then welcome, I'm Alan."  
"Ronald. Have you been here long?"  
"About two years now. Do you know who you're training with?"  
"Ronald Knox. Have you finished your exam?"  
Both looked to see William coming from his office for the night.  
"I have sir. I have already handed the file to my teacher who has approved it. I am supposed to start with Mr. Sutcliff tomorrow."  
"Very good. See you tomorrow then."  
"Yes sir, good night"  
"You're with Grell?"  
"Yes. Do you know how good of a teacher he is? Whenever I say I am with him I get these really odd looks."  
"He is, strange, as a reaper goes. I am sure you will do just fine with him though."  
"Who did you have, if I may ask?"  
"I trained under Eric Slingby."  
"Mr. Slingby I heard he is one of the best teachers to have!"  
Alan was surprised to see how excited Ronald became over the news. And he didn't know people considered him one of the best. Eric was great at his job but he also knew how much of a slacker he could be too.  
"Once you're settled here we should go out somewhere, the three of us. Help you with something if you need it."  
"Really? That would be great! Thanks! Well I should get going. See you tomorrow than."  
"Good night. See you tomorrow."  
Separating they went their own ways. Alan headed home and decided what to do for dinner.

Eric got home much later then he hoped to, even though he had worked faster than usual. Coming into the front door he could smell the lingering scent of dinner waiting for him. Alan had made something fantastic again; good to know one of them could really cook.  
"Al?" Coming into the kitchen he saw he wasn't here. Heading into the living room he saw he was across the couch fast asleep. He must have wanted to stay up to wait for him. He was too much.  
"Thanks for waiting." Leaning down he kissed his forehead before going into his bedroom to grab covers for him. He didn't want to risk waking him by bringing him into his bedroom. They had been together a couple months now and they never slept together, they hadn't even shared a bed. Alan always slept in his bed and as much as he would love to sleep beside Alan he wasn't going to bring it up and make him feel forced to do something he may not feel comfortable with. Going back to the kitchen he saw dinner was still warm for him needing little time to re-heat. Eating quickly he cleaned everything up before going into his own room and changing for the night. He worked late tonight and had to work normal time tomorrow, he would be exhausted.

Both had the weekend off for a change allowing them to spend time together.  
"I feel William is only doing this because he knows we are something."  
"Probably. I wish I knew why we have to be so secretive about it."  
"He is probably jealous, because you know he is with Grell but is ashamed about it. Oh did you hear, Grell has a new trainee."  
"Yea I did. I already met him too. He is a nice kid."  
"Hear his story? Got hit by a carriage."  
"I didn't know that, that is horrible. So why did we come to the living world again?" Stopping in his tracks Alan looked around confused as to why Eric decided he had to come to London.  
"I'm tired of looking at the society. At least London has some different sites. And I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
"I, I think I want to check in."  
"You mean back, oh! That's great! About time!"  
"I really don't want to but I have this feeling I should. And since we have the day off together I hoped you might want to come with me."  
"Of course I'll go with you."  
"Thanks Alan." Smiling he felt Alan take his hand as they continued walking, only now with a destination.

They stopped outside Eric's childhood home frozen by the feeling they got as they got closer. It wasn't from a demon, but death lingered overhead.  
"Eric?"  
"Come on." Letting go of Alan's hand he went around the side of the house to the window that used to be in his old room. Pushing it up he went inside, Alan was right behind him. Leading the way Eric opened the bedroom door and stepped into the rest of the house, it was dark and quiet, life was still here though, he could feel it. Carefully going to his parents' bedroom he pushed the door open. Eric stood there in shock over what his eyes were witnessing. Alan came around to see it as well.  
"Oh Eric."  
Ignoring Alan, Eric went into the room to kneel beside the bed where is mother was. She was dying; he could tell right away she didn't have long left.  
"Mother. I'm home, just like I promised."  
Her face turned as her hand come to his face.  
"My little Eric is that really you?"  
"It is mother. Sorry I took so long. Where is father?"  
"He went for a doctor. I don't see it making a difference though."  
"Don't talk like that. You still have time here. Have you been sick for awhile now?"  
She nodded slightly as he took her hands in his own.  
Alan saw a shadow come next to him causing his heart to drop. Turning to Eric he whispered,  
"Um Eric."  
Eric looked over to see someone next to Alan, someone he didn't want to see just yet.  
"Alan? Is that you?" Eric looked back at his mother hearing her.  
"It is, Alan and I have been working together for some time now."  
"Oh that's so good. I always knew you two would stay friends. You love that boy, from the time you were little." Eric was surprised to hear that from her.  
"You're right I do love him."  
Alan stepped closer as Ronald came into the room. Putting a hand on his shoulder he tried to send some support to him. This could not be easy for him.  
"I'm glad to see you again ma'am. I just wish we got here sooner."  
"Alan. Can you help make sure Eric takes care of himself? Lord knows he was always getting into something he shouldn't."  
Smiling knowing how right she was he nodded. "Of course ma'am."

Eric's father had just gotten back before Ronald had to do his job. Eric and Alan hung back in the corner while they watched her life leave this world. Eric couldn't face his father right now, sneaking out once Ronald had her soul Alan ran out after him.  
"Eric I am so sorry." Catching up with him he wished he would stop and talk to him.  
"I shouldn't have come back here."  
"You did the right thing. Didn't you see how happy you made her?"  
"She probably thought I was just some hallucination from the fever."  
"So what? She was happy in her final moments and that's all that matters."  
"Eric Slingby?" Hearing a voice coming up to them Alan saw it was Ronald, he must be done. "I. I wanted to say how sorry I am. I can't imagine how hard that must have been and I."  
"Just drop it. You collected her soul, you did your job, you can go."  
"Eric. He is trying to send his condolences to you. Thank you Ronald. You did very well without your mentor."  
"Thank you." Turning to leave he heard Eric call his name.  
"You're Ronald? The new kid?"  
"I am."  
"Thanks."  
Bowing slightly he walked away from them to give Eric space.

They went to the funeral the next morning and stayed in the back to stay out of sight. Eric wanted to attend out of respect and to say one final good-bye. Alan stayed next to him trying his best to send him strength. To most he was strong but he could see he was torn up over this. This was why he wanted to forget about his past years ago.  
"Is that girl with your mother you're little sister?"  
"I believe so."  
"She looks like you."  
"She looks healthy too. That's good to see."  
"Alan. Thanks for being here with me."  
"You know I would be there for you, for anything." Locking eyes Eric saw the truth in his words, not that he didn't already know Alan never lied.  
"I wasn't lying yesterday. When I told my mother I loved you."  
"I know. And I love you too."  
"You do?"  
"I do."  
Pulling his arms around Alan he brought him close to his body. Feeling Alan hug him back they stayed like this until the ones around them started to leave the cemetery. Once alone Eric went to see the plot where his mother was, she was laid beside him. At least they got to be together in one way. He would probably never see her again, those that didn't become reapers were sent to otherworld and reapers couldn't access the world of the angels. Feeling Alan take his hand and squeeze it lightly he squeezed it back. At least he would always have Alan with him, the only thing that made an eternal life worth something.

0o0o0o0o0

Since I got so much love for the last chapter I had to post of the next one right away. Now I'm off to work. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's depressing.  
~Femalefighter~


	11. Truths

Chapter11

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Eric had no intention of going back to his mother's grave the next day but his legs seemed to carry him there without his approval. Alan was working and had no idea he planned to come here. He knew Alan was worrying about him and how he as didn't want to really talk about his mothers passing but appreciated the space while lending a shoulder. Arriving at the cemetery he stopped seeing his father standing over them. A part of him wanted to talk to him, make sure he was alright. His father was alone in this world now; he lost both his son and his wife, as of right now the Slingby name would end once his father passed.  
"Eric." Hearing his name he froze until he noticed his father didn't know he was behind him. He was looking at his tombstone. "Take care of your mother for me, at least until I get there. She has been through much since you're passing but somehow we managed through it. She could never get over your loss but she had gotten much better, I'm sure that if she had not fallen ill she would still be with me for years to come."  
"Father." He hadn't noticed the words left his mouth from the shock of hearing his father's words until he saw his father turn his head to him.  
"Eric?"  
Nodding he took a step closer to him. This feeling must have been the same one Alan had when he spoke to his mother years ago. This sense that told you not to but deep down wanting nothing more than to put the ones you loved at ease.  
"Eric? My son?"  
"I am sorry I never did this sooner father. I should have, I wanted to so many times."  
"But how? We saw you,"  
"I know. Consider this a second chance for me." Borrowing Alan's words he stepped beside his father and looked at his mother's grave.  
"You've grown up well."  
"Only thanks to the people that have dealt with me. Father I, I have always wanted to apologize to mother for what I put her through. I was the reason she tried to end her life I know that and,"  
"What? How did you learn of that?"  
"I, well it's my job. We, I collect the souls of the living when their time comes."  
"That may be but how did you come to believe that incident was based off you?"  
What? His father had no problems believing he was a grim reaper? How could the news not bring about questions of that sort?  
"Eric. She, while she was devastated upon learning you had been lost to us in the war that is not the reason for her attempt on her life."  
"It wasn't?" While he felt relieved to know he hadn't almost caused his mothers passing he wished to know what was. For so long he had avoided this place believing he would only hurt his mother and it was not the case. He felt even worse for not coming here sooner, when Alan first told him too.  
"No it wasn't." Taking a breath his father went on, "a few months after we lost you we learned that your mother was with child again. Sadly soon after, she lost the child from illness and grief. Losing the child was too much for her to bear and her illness only became worse. The doctor had warned me about her possibly taking her life so I watched her as best as I could. But it was never you're fault for what happened."  
Eric took a deep breath as he felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. While he felt horrible over what happened to her after his passing knowing her attempt hadn't been from him, neither of his parent's blamed him for what happened he felt like he could breath.  
"Father I, you have no idea how good it is to hear that. I thought I pushed mother to that point, I hoped that by staying far for the rest of your lives she would be alright."  
"You're our son Eric, we would always love you. In this world or the next."

Eric stood in front of the graves a little longer once his father let him alone. Knowing everything he could stay away without the guilt he felt before. He had the closure he needed; he would have to thank Alan when he saw him again for this. Seeing the sun starting to set he started to head back home. Alan would be getting home soon from work. Stopping as he saw a little girl come skipping into the cemetery he noticed she was holding flowers in her hand. She looked familiar to him, reminded him of someone. Watching as she put the flowers on a grave she said something quickly before skipping away. Going up to where she had just been he noticed the flowers had been ones from the spot he used to go with Alan all the time. They were known to grow mostly by ponds and lakes. They were Alan's favorite flowers, Erica's they were called. Looking at the name written on the tombstone he saw it was Alan's. That was why the girl reminded him of someone, she was Alan's little sister, she looked like him when he was that age, only with slightly more feminine features then he had. Nice to know she thought about him even though she never met him.

Coming home he saw Alan in the kitchen by the sink working on something.  
"Oh good your home. I was hoping you would be home for dinner."  
"I hadn't planned on being so long." Going up to him he kissed his cheek as he saw him putting fresh flowers in a vase.  
"Ericas?"  
"Yea. I don't know why but on my way home I was thinking about them and I passed a stall that had them for sale so I picked up."  
Smiling Eric said nothing as Alan put the vase on the table. Should he tell him that the flowers were from his sister? Nah he would let Alan figure it out for himself.  
"I saw my father today. I ended up going to my mother's grave and he was there. We talked."  
Alan stopped and looked over at Eric hoping he was okay. This was what he had wanted him to do for awhile now. Now he just hoped he would be okay, and if not he was here for him.  
"You okay?"  
"I am. I didn't cause my mother's attempt."  
"Really? Oh that's great!"  
"Yea, it was something else that happened, it was too much to bear so soon after my passing but to know it wasn't me. I feel, better."  
"I'm glad to hear it. See I told you seeing them would give you the closure you needed."  
Wrapping his arms around Eric's waist Alan moved closer to rest against him. Eric looked better too, he seemed to be not as grim and weighted down the way he had been.

That night Alan rested against Eric's shoulder as they relaxed in the living room. They had been talking about a few things before he noticed Alan was getting tired. He was even cuter then he already was when he was tired.  
"Why not go to bed?"  
"Because I am comfortable resting against you."  
"But your exhausted it's stupid to stay up."  
"But I…" Seeing Alan yawn Eric moved his shoulder so Alan had to sit up for a minute. Standing up he took Alan's hand to drag him off the couch.  
"This is stupid, I'm sending you to bed." Not hearing an argument he led Alan into his own bedroom and threw a side of the covers back for him to get under.  
"Eric, what are doing?"  
"Putting you to bed. You don't want to not rest against me tonight so I'm doing that."  
"You want me to sleep in your bed? With you?"  
"Yes with me." He had hoped this would be a little more romantic but Alan was being stubborn again so it didn't look like that could happen. Putting his arms around Alan he slid under the covers taking Alan with him. Settled on his normal side of the bed and seeing Alan comfortable beside him he kept him close as he watched Alan shut his eyes.  
"You're so soft, Eric."  
"Good night Alan. Rest easy." Kissing his forehead he closed his eyes once certain Alan was peacefully sleeping in his arms.  
"I love you."

Alan was in the library putting some books back when one fell out. This bookcase was beyond crammed, these poor books. Picking it up he saw the cover, it was a record book. What was record doing here? He could see it was locked too, though the lock seemed to be broken. Staring at the cover he couldn't make out what the title was, something fate? Or maybe it was prophetia, the Latin word for prophecy? Maybe it wasn't a record then. Taking the book to a table he was curious about what it held. Something about it made him unable to put it down. He had never felt anything like this before, not over a book. Moving the lock he flipped open the cover and saw the first page.

Eric had no idea where Alan was. He knew he went out to the living world, and came back but now no one knew where he was. It was odd that he would vanish while on the clock, he was usually at his desk working on paperwork if he wasn't on the field.  
"Ronald, have you seen Alan?" Going up to Ronald as he was leaving the weapons room he saw the look on his face, so much for that help.  
"Alan? No not recently. Why?"  
"I can't seem to find him. Strange that he would just leave without saying anything or without me."  
"Maybe he couldn't find you?"  
"Nah. I've been at my desk all day." Both thought about it before Eric decided to go home and see if he was there. He didn't live far from the dispatch he could always come back if he wasn't there.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow Ron. If you see Alan tell him I went home."  
"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." Separating Eric headed out the doors of the dispatch to head home. Taking the main road he had a better chance of seeing Alan if he was coming back from something or was on his way home as well. Getting to the house he realized it was dark and quite, Alan wasn't here either. Perhaps Will gave him over time? But then why not just tell him?

It was dark outside when he heard the front door open. Alan must finally be home. He had tried to hold off dinner until he got back but he was running hours behind, and while he wasn't much of a cook the way Alan was he could make something for Alan to come home to. Coming from the living room he saw Alan blow past him and go into his bedroom.  
"Alan?" Confused and wondering what was wrong he stood outside of Alan's door. He had never done this before, what could cause this?  
"Hey Alan, are you alright? Can I come in?" Going to open the door he heard Alan shout back, "Stay away from me!" He didn't sound scared, he sounded upset, angry. But what could he have done to receive such a reaction from him? This couldn't be because he came home without him could it?  
"Alan. What's wrong?" Opening the door he caught something as it flew towards him. Looking at his hands he saw a records book. What was Alan doing with something like this? They couldn't leave the records room unless it was for soul collection, or you had manager privileges, neither of which Alan had. Taking a closer look he saw the cover, panic flooded through him as he looked up to see Alan's puffy red eyes.  
"How did you find this?"  
"It flew off the shelf at the library."  
"You read this didn't you?"  
"How could you? Is this what you were protecting me from?"  
"Alan I,"  
"Just don't! How could you! I, I had every right to know about this! You bastard!" Falling to his knees he cried on the sheets at the foot of his bed. Putting the book on the bed Eric went over to him, just resting his hands on Alan's shoulders Alan looked him, eyes glaring before pushing him away and stood up to leave the room.  
"Alan!" Running after him Alan just made it outside before he caught up to him and stopped him from going further. "Let's talk about this. Alan I am sorry, I,"  
"You what! For years you've known about this but you never wanted to tell me! This is why you didn't want me to become a reaper! This is why you regretted bringing me here isn't it!?"  
"Alan."  
"Isn't it!?"  
Dropping his shoulders Eric took a deep breath. "It is. I, I came across it right after I brought you here. Alan I'm sorry. I just thought that if I never told you about it you wouldn't learn and worry about it."  
"I am destined to die! You are destined to try and save me! You are, you're the, it's written in the…"  
"I know." Seeing Alan shaken, and angry he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around, make him forget it all. He never wanted him to learn this. This was why he always wanted to protect him.  
"It won't happen. I won't let it come true. Sure it's written in the record but that doesn't mean it has to happen. You will live forever, I won't become the Fallen One, and we will be together for all eternity."  
"Eric, I," He didn't know what was worse, learning the truth or learning that Eric was destined to kill hundreds to try and save him. He always believed he was running on borrowed time, whether it was in the living world or in this one but Eric, he didn't want Eric to risk everything for him. Slowly moving closer Eric wrapped his arms around Alan to keep him close.  
"I love you Alan. I won't lose you. I won't let anything happen to you."  
Unable to speak Alan brought his arms around Eric. He didn't want to hear those words, those words scared him. He wasn't scared of death; he was scared of what would happen to Eric. He didn't want him to become something he wasn't.

0o0o0o0o0

Well this chapter sucks. I had it sounding so nice in my head and it turned to crap in writing. I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think. Thoughts are appreciated. Also, totally saw the new cast, not crazy about them. Going to drown my feels in watching the original over and over again, excuse me. Also, if anyone wants to be friends on facebook, aim, skype, whatever, you can do so by using the username femalefighter56.  
example, facebook femalefighter56  
Love you all,  
~Femalefighter~


	12. Never Really Know Me

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Eric stood outside of Alan's door wishing he would talk to him. Ever since they got back inside the house Alan went to lie on his bed wanting to be alone. He didn't want to see him like this. He had no reason to be. He wished he hadn't learned the truth like this but maybe it was better this way. Besides just because he knew didn't mean it was going to happen. Maybe it was better this way, maybe now they could prevent that from happening together.  
"Al, please." Opening the door he saw Alan curled up on top of the sheets. This had gone on long enough.  
"I just want to be alone Eric."  
Going to the bed he sat on the edge before placing a hand on Alan's side.  
"I don't like seeing you like this. I won't let it happen. Please believe me."  
"I know." Rolling to face Eric he tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. "That's what I am afraid of."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Eric." Sitting up Alan took Eric's hand into his own. He loved this man, he knew Eric loved him but what he was slated to do, he couldn't even handle the thought. "I don't care if I die. It's knowing you would go to such lengths to save me that frightens me. You should know me well enough by now to know I would never want that."  
"And you should know that I can't live without you."  
"Eric, I." Why didn't he get it? This is what bothered him.  
"Alan. You should know. You're what makes this life something for me. Alive all I wanted to do was be with you, help you see the world. Here, this eternal life, I, I'm being selfish I know but you make it bright."  
Alan opened his mouth only to close it a second later. Eric, he had known him since they were children, then how come he felt like he never knew him. He kept so much locked away.  
"Al, after coming here, after seeing just how my new life would be it I hated it. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want an eternal life. When I saw you were slated to die I jumped at the chance to bring you here, for us to be together and maybe I wouldn't feel so alone. I was only here a few years before you got here and it seemed like a life time already."  
"Eric. Do your regret being here?" It was a question he had always wanted to ask but never wanted to push Eric to answer. Seeing the look in his eyes he already got his answer.  
"Eric. Talk to me." Taking his hand in his own he held them tightly wishing he would speak to him.  
"We aren't exactly asked if this is the life we want to lead, this isn't a life. We have this world so we can hate the fact that we are Gods of Death a little less and we can forget the fact that we are only here to end the lives of others. That is no life."  
"Why have you never told me this before?"  
"There isn't anything to tell. Alan, when I saw your future, I don't know when it will happen but I won't let it happen."  
"I don't want that. Eric please. Promise me you won't do anything like that. Whatever happens to me I'm fine with but I don't want you hurting anyone. That isn't you. I'm not worth it."  
"But you are! Alan you are worth everything to me. I don't want to live in this world without you."  
Alan stopped as he felt his tears welling up in his eyes. While the thought of knowing he meant so much to someone was indescribable he didn't feel worth such sacrifices.  
"Then how about this? You and me, we will work together to make sure that book changes. And you will start talking to me about everything, alright?"  
"I love you Alan. You know that right?"  
"I know."  
Eric pulled Alan into his arms happy to have him there. He never wanted to let him go, never before did he think he needed someone in his life the way he needed Alan, but he did.

Together they laid down on Alan's bed to rest for the night, Eric holding tightly onto Alan with no desire to ever change this. Alan felt better knowing Eric was going to talk to him more but the thought of what Eric would do still haunted him. Eric had always been a trouble maker and a liar when they were growing up and while nothing he did ever harmed anyone that didn't mean he wouldn't do something now. That didn't mean he just said what he just to put him at ease. He knew Eric; he knew what lengths he would go to for something.

The next morning Eric woke up before Alan for a change and made breakfast for them. It wasn't the best thing to do for him but rarely was he able to do this. Usually Alan was up, showered, dressed, and had breakfast ready before he was even up. He couldn't make much since they had to go shopping but they had enough for a meal of some sort. Hearing Alan come into the kitchen he smiled over his shoulder at him seeing he had just woken up.  
"You're making breakfast?"  
"I am. Sleep well?"  
"Pretty much."  
"I want to make it up to you for last night. Let's not focus anymore on what that book says, whatever happens, happens, no dwelling and no worrying, alright?"  
"Alright. That sounds good." Moving closer to the stove he looked around Eric to see what he was cooking. It smells good."  
"Thanks, scones? Is this what it's called?"  
"No, pancakes." Kissing his cheek he moved to the cabinet to grab plates for them so they could eat.  
"So I noticed your still in your pajamas."  
"I woke up smelling food and since I'm off I don't feel like rushing."  
"Are you feeling okay? Is this my Alan?" Grabbing the frying pan he pulled the pancakes from the skillet to place on the platter so he could make more.  
"Oh you're so funny."

Once dressed and ready they decided they went shopping for food and hang out together. Days off together seemed few and far in between so when they happened they jumped at the chance.  
"So Ronald, he wants to do a group date with some woman from the other department. He wants us to go with him."  
"I thought you went to one the other night? The night I worked later?"  
"Yea, that was more just drinking than anything else. But it might be nice to do this. We haven't gone out on a date in a long time it feels like."  
"We could. But I don't know, Ronald's idea of a date and our idea I think are very different." They both knew Ronald was a drinker, nothing serious but he loved to go out and have drinks with people, sort of like Eric. Only Eric liked to drink alone and never drank heavily. Alan couldn't recall a time when he saw Eric wasted; they both saw Ronald on the tipsy side before.  
"That boy is crazy, he makes me feel old. He is only at most five years younger than me."  
"Well he was from a higher class, who know how they really lived."  
"True. So you want to do it? Want to go on a group date with him."  
"Sure. Why not."

0o0o0o0o0

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Writers block has kicked my butt. This chapter started out good but then it hit and it hit hard. So I'll end it here. I just want to let everyone know that I am doing Camp NaNoWriMo which is on Monday so this story may go on a break while I work on that. I am hoping not leave it for a full month but just in case you know why. Hopefully the next time you see an update from me it will be good chapter, one that I hate less. Love you all,  
~Femalefighter~


	13. Eric's Exes

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Are you sure about this Alan? We don't have to go if you don't want to."  
"Eric, jeez, will you stop. I am sure about this. It sounds like fun, really." Opening the door to the club Ronald's group date was Alan stepped in with Eric behind him. The place had just opened for the night and it was already loud. What had he agreed to?  
"Ron's over there." Eric pointed over to the table in the corner seeing Ronald already had a drink in his hand a woman next to him. Together they walked over to take a seat.  
"Awesome you guys made it! Gina, Eric, Alan."  
"Hello Eric."  
"Hi Gina, you're looking well."  
"Wait you two know each other?" Ronald took a quick drink before sitting up.  
"Eric and I go way back, from when he was new to reaping." She whispered into his ear, though the other two heard her perfectly clear. Eric wanted to slap her; they ended, mutually, right before Alan showed up. She had no right to say things like that anymore.  
"I think I'm going to get a drink, want something Al, Ron?"  
"Something strong, please."  
"That's the spirit Alan, and I'm good. Just topped off."  
Eric got out his seat seeing Alan rubbing his head; oh this was going to be an interesting night that was for sure.

Coming back he handed Alan his drink and hoped he didn't miss much while he was gone, Alan wasn't looking to hot.  
Leaning over to Alan he whispered, "What did I miss?"  
"Nothing really." Taking the straw from his glass he took a large sip before keeping it in hands.  
"We can leave."  
"Why because I have to sit with your ex? It's fine really."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was with Ron, though she was one to move around."  
"Just stop. It's fine." Eric really wasn't helping things, it was bad enough she had to watch Gina all over Ronald, watch her bat her eyelashes at Eric but he didn't need Eric to tell him how she hooked up with others. Turning back to the two across from them they saw they didn't even realize they weren't paying attention. Alan took another drink from his straw; this was going to be a long night. Eric was right behind him.

Alan was pink in the face after his third glass and was starting to feel tired. He never drank so much before or with anything so heavy in liquor. Both were tired of watching Ronald ready to take Gina to bed, she was all over him it made their stomachs turn.  
"Woah, just shut my eyes for a second there." Hearing Alan and watching him doze they decided to call it a night, he could carry Alan home but he was starting to feel a little buzzed as well so it wasn't the greatest of ideas.  
"Aww going already?" Gina pulled her head from Ron's shoulder hearing Eric talk about leaving.  
"Yea, before I drink more and really start to feel it. Plus, Alan looks ready to pass out."  
"I'm good. Never better."  
Rolling his eyes at him he started to get up.  
"You working tomorrow Ron?"  
"Yea I'll be there."  
"Bye Air bear."  
"Night Gina." Helping Alan to his feet they walked away from the table.  
"Air Bear? Really?"  
"I'm not talking about it, you're drunk."  
Alan pulled away from Eric to walk on his own. He was feeling the alcohol in his system but he wasn't completely wasted.  
"No wonder you liked her though, she is something else."  
"Alan, I'm not going into it."

Somehow Alan made it home without help from Eric and went into his bedroom to crash. Someone would have a hangover in the morning, Eric could see that now. Worried about him he changed and went into Alan's room to sleep beside him. He wanted to make sure nothing happened during the night. Curling up beside him he put an arm around him and fell asleep. He really hoped Alan would forget all about last night in the morning. He really didn't want to talk about Gina, she was just a fling and he never thought about her. Plus, he really didn't want to argue with Alan over her. He had never seen Alan jealous but something told him he wasn't pretty when he was.

Eric woke up with the sun in his face and his arm still around Alan. What time was it? Rolling over he saw it was twenty after nine. Sitting up he realized they were beyond running late; they were late for work, the day started at nine. Shit!  
"Hey Al, you'll want to get up." Reaching over to wake him up he saw his face was red. "Alan?" Was this from his hangover? Gently shaking him he tried to get him to wake up, make sure he was okay.  
"Eric? What time is it?" Opening his eyes Alan felt miserable, part of it was from last night but his body felt on fire, that didn't seem right.  
"It's late, are you feeling alright? You don't look well." Feeling his forehead as he tried to sit up he felt hot, no doubt he had a fever.  
"Is a hangover supposed to make you feel this miserable?" Placing his head in his hands Alan tried to get the pounding to go away while moving his legs out from under the covers as they felt sweaty.  
"It can but I don't think this is just a hangover. I think you've come down with something."  
"Is that possible?"  
"I don't see why not. Why don't you go back to bed, I'll go to tell Will you're sick."  
"Are you sure? I'm sure I can pull myself together."  
"I'm not taking you into the field like this. You look ready to fall apart." Trying to coax him to lay back down Eric got up to get ready for work. He was already going to get an earful about being late; maybe he could use Alan being sick as an excuse. And had Alan felt crappy last night? If so he shouldn't have gone out or been drinking neither of those were going to help him.

Alan woke up again around noon still feeling like garbage. His hangover was not helping anything as he tried to get up get a drink of water. Feeling hot and sweaty wasn't helping him feel better as it was. Ready to stick his head under the bathroom faucet he found a cup and used that instead for a drinl before stripping down and going into the shower. Hopefully a shower would help him feel even a little better. Letting the water run around him he stood there a moment not doing anything but letting the water work its magic. Feeling lightheaded he lowered himself in hopes to get his head to focus again. He hadn't felt this bad since he was still a human. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was just a cold and mixed with the alcohol he had last night it was making him feel ten times worse than he was. He didn't even want to think about last night. He hadn't been feeling one hundred percent when they arrived and then he got to meet Eric's ex and while he didn't feel threatened by her he didn't enjoy watching her flirt with Ronald, one of his close friends, and saying things to Eric that were beyond inappropriate. He understood that they had to keep their relationship under wraps but he refused to sit around and let others flirt with Eric.

Eric came home from work an hour late to make up for the half hour he was late. It wasn't fair but it could have been worse, thankfully Will took Alan being sick as part of the reason that he was late but he was still pissed. Coming into his house he saw Alan sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of something in his hands. He looked a little better, though his face was still red.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I've slept all day and still feel like garbage."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't apologize. You didn't make me sick. Unless you didn't tell me something then in that case don't come near me I am pissed."  
Sitting next to Alan he smiled as he felt his head again. It wasn't the best way to check a temperature but that was what he was used to, his mom used to do it to him all the time when he was kid.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"Not really. I haven't really felt like food."  
"You should probably eat something though. What if I made you something light?"  
"Alright I guess. Oh and Eric, remind me to never drink so heavy again."  
"Will do."  
"So I know I was drinking but Gina, is she always like that?"  
"Pretty much."  
"I can see why you liked her. She is right up your alley."  
"Al, I really don't want to talk about her."  
"She gave you a nickname."  
"One I never liked."  
"I think she still likes you. If she didn't she wouldn't have been all over Ronald the way she was. Well at least I hope so."  
"She is always like that, sadly. You do know I would never go back to her right? Or anyone for that matter?"  
"I know. When I am feeling better I would like to know how many came before me."  
"I'll tell you now, none. You are the first person I ever actually dated to date. Anyone I was with prior was just a hookup. Not that I like admitting that." Putting food in front of Alan he saw the small smile on his face. At least he made him happy, that was good to see. He really liked making Alan, by any means.

0o0o0o00o

Writers block is kicking my butt for this story. If there is something you want to see let me know. If I can't do a better plot line for this story I am going to have to end it and I would rather not. Thanks for the continued support while I drag my feet. I love you guys for it.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
